A DAD OF HEART
by fanclaire
Summary: Scott Lancer finds a little girl in his barn, he will give her authority, love and security. Scott 22,Johnny 12,Sam 8. HUGE THANKS YOU to my friend CC Squirrel who volunteered for the translation! She is exceptional!Thanks to Sandysha for his help on the characters. SPANKING OF MINORS. Your comments are my adrenaline! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1:The encounter

THE ENCOUNTER

* * *

The sun was setting on the ranch, Scott Lancer and his younger brother Johnny were finishing their housework when a noise attracted their attention:

"What was it Scott? "

"No idea, but we'll know it soon! It came from the barn. Let's have a look."

* * *

"Who is here? I have a weapon!" Scott said pretending to place his gun on his belt.

"No sir, please," ...

A little girl about seven years old was hiding behind crates and haystacks.

She was small, frail, blue-eyed, blond-haired, her clothes were in tatters, her eyes were sad and scared.

"Come here!" said Scott in a soft voice,

"What are you doing here?"

The little girl approached:

"You have to get the sheriff!" Said Johnny, "I think we've solved the case of stolen pies! Someone took the pies I made today from my cooling shelf by the door! I want answers!"

"No, we won't bother the sheriff" Declared Scott."It's too late for tonight! Don't talk sbout the pies now."

"Come with me!" he said, holding out his hand to the girl, she hesitated, obviously, she was afraid!

"I'm not going to hurt you. Do you want a hot meal and a good bed tonight?"

She nodded.

"Anyway, it's out of the question for me to leave you alone out here!"

He was so firm that the girl looked down and grabbed his hand.

All three went towards the house.

* * *

Scott put her at the table and served her chicken, eggs, bacon, bread, she ate voraciously.

"Well, are not our pies enough?" Said Johnny asked insistent on an answer to his missing pies.

Scott glared at him!

"Drop it brother, should I send you to your room?"

"No Scott!" he replied respectfully.

As the little girl is finishing her meal, Scott pulls out a chair and settles next to her.

"Good eating! He said, "Now are things better?"

She nodded.

"Politeness would like you to answer me little girl!"

"Yes Mr. Scott," she said, making him smile …

"Well, my name is Scott Lancer. This is my little brother Johnny Lancer. Our father left for a few weeks for his business. I take care of my brother and the ranch."

"What about my pies?" Johnny insisted.

"It's been two times Johnny! I said drop it! Go to your room!"

Once Johnny left, Scott redirected his attention to the girl.

She had followed the brothers' discussion and wondered why the boy had not protested being sent away.

She will later learn that Scott is not a man with whom we argue.

"Good!" He said, "You know our names, I would like to know yours."

"My name is Sam," she says, "Samantha."

"Samantha what?"

"Just Samantha"

"What is your mom's name, sweetheart?"

"Mum"

"And your father?"

"Dad."

He felt a smile start but he repressed it as the girl had tears in her eyes.

"Well, we'll talk more about this later."

"Look, I'm going to make you a bath, find you a room, and then I'll talk to Johnny! I'll lend you one of his shirts, it should cover you up for tonight."

"Thank you Scott," she said, "but I do not need a bath!"

"You have to wash, you can not sleep in clean sheets without a bath or you will leave the smell of sleeping in the barn!" Sam replied.

"Do not worry, I'll give you all the privacy you need."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then, I'm throwing you in the tub with your clothes on! What's your choice?"

"I'll do what you say to me"

"Good choice!"

Then Scott crouched, he lifted her chin with a finger so that she looked at him:

"Sam, I'll never hurt you! I promise you! I just want to help you and protect you but you have to trust me and do what I tell you. Can you do that?"

She nodded.

"Well, let's go, get that bath." he says. Scott fills the tub with hot water, taking a shirt from a peg in the process.

"Look," he said, "the towels are here and the soap is there."

"Yes, Mr. Scott."

"Good I leave you your privacy for you to wash, immediately."

He left the room and headed for Johnny's room, pushing lightly on the door.

Johnny was sitting on his bed, butterflies in his stomach, he feared Scott's scolding.

"I'm sorry Scott, are you going to punish me?"

"Why are you sorry, why did I send you here?"

"I blamed the girl for taking the pie, when you told me to drop it!"

"Well, when I say no, it's no! You do not argue and you obey what I say, is this clear?"

"Yes Sir, are you going to punish me?"

"No, sitting here for a moment is enough for me, do you need more?"

"No Scott, I apologize!"

"Apology accepted."

Johnny was looking at his brother and Scott guessed what he wanted:

"Come here!" He hugged him murmuring "I forgive you Johnny!

"Now please go down and prepare us something to eat, while I put Sam to bed."

"Sam?"

"Yes, that's her name, Samantha."

"Okay, Scott."

Scott then moved to the guest room prepared the bed, closed the shutters and returned to the bathroom.

"Sam, are you finished, can I come in? Are you wearing the shirt?"

"Yes, Mr. Scott!"

Sam had on the shirt, but for the bath ...

"Samantha, look at me!" She looked up.

"Did you take that bath?" He asked sternly.

"No sir, no need for" ... ..

"You will learn that I mean what I say! I told you to bathe yourself and you did not!"

After quickly checking that the water was still hot enough, he carries the girl over to the tub standing her in it. Dipping the cloth in the warm bath he took the soap and washed her arms. Taking off the shirt, he orders her to sit down, washing and rinsing her hair.

Now young miss, you do the rest alone! But I will stay here! I can not trust you!" He tells her firmly.

She obeys, Scott's furious glance leave no room for discussion!

Sam was upset, it had been a long time since anyone spoke to her so sternly.

Giving her a towel, he said he was going to go get another shirt.

Slipping the shirt over her head, Scott took her hand and accompanied her to the guest room.

He sat on the bed, and placed Sam right in front of him, between his knees, looking into her eyes.

"I thought we had an agreement, you were to do what I said! You deliberately disobeyed me!

"You know Sam, I'd put Johnny over my lap for a spanking, if he'd disobeyed me like that! Do you need a spanking?"

"No Scott, please," she said, her eyes bright with tears.

"I disagree, but I will not do it this time! Let's say I do not know you yet, I'll give you one chance, but I'll do it next time you misbehave! You understood me?"

"Yes Sir, thank you!"

"Don't thank me. I said I was not going to spank you, not that I was not going to punish you!"

"Oh!" said Sam.

With Sam's desperate expression, Scott says:

"Your punishment for disobeying me will be to go to sleep right now! You will have neither game, nor story as you are being punished!"

"Yes sir!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Having had the desired effect, Scott reached out and pulled Sam into his lap, hugging her in his strong arms! Sam did not resist and plunged into his chest.

After a moment, he laid her in bed, offering her kisses on the forehead.

"Well, listen, my room is right next door, if you need something, do not hesitate to wake me up. I will not be angry, okay?"

"Yes Scott!" And she squeezed him tightly around his neck!

That's nice but why do you do that?"

"I'm sorry I did not obey you when you're so good to me!"

"Apology accepted, but in this house when you are punished, it's over, everything is forgiven and no more talk about it. Good night Sam!"

"Good night Mr. Scott!"

* * *

Scott arrived at the kitchen, Johnny had prepared everything and they ate quietly.

"Well, Johnny, you can go to bed, I'll do the dishes and put them away."

"Am I being punished?"

"No, but tomorrow I need you to buy clothes in town for Sam, so you'll have to get up early."

"Ok Scott!" And he approached his brother to give him a hug.

"Good night Johnny," Scott said, responding to the hug.

In his room, Johnny opened a drawer and took out a cigarette that he had hidden there.

"Great!" he says to himself, "If I'm alone in town tomorrow, I could smoke with Jason!"


	2. Chapter 2:The mistake

The Mistake

* * *

The next morning, Scott woke up Johnny for household chores. Johnny liked to be up early that way with his brother. They talked, laughed, they heckled each other softly in front of the barn,

John pushes Scott, seeming to fight until Scott lifts him on his shoulder, throwing him on a haystack and tickling him.

"Tell me I'm the best brother in the world!"

"Yes Scott! Stop!" ... he laughes "You are!"

it was rare moments of complicity, during their father's travels, for Scott then had responsibility and authority over his younger brother.

* * *

Scott and Johnny sat at the table, Sam arrived from the end of the living room.

"Hello Sam, come on in!" Scott said.

She approached.

"Hello Mister Scott, hello Johnny."

"Hello Sam"

They had lunch and Scott informed Sam that Johnny would go with her to buy clothes in town.

After the meal, Scott got up and looked everywhere.…

"John?"

"I had prepared the money for you to use in town. Have you already taken it?"

"No Scott! I wouldn't have taken it! I'm waiting for you to give it to me!" Johnny answers.

Then Scott's gaze settles on Sam. "Sam, have you seen the money?" He asked.

"No, Scott!"

Scott approached the child, "Samantha? Look at me, please!"

She looked up and tears started to flow, Hand in her shirt pocket, she pulled out the bills.

"You've finished lunch! Now, go to your room!" Scott was furious!

She quickly disappeared up the stairs, butterflies in her stomach!

* * *

Why did she do this? After all that Scott had done for her! She threw herself on her bed sobbing!

"Scott, what are you going to do?" Said Johnny.

"I do not know! You were right about the pies, I should have been firm with her then!"

"Well, I can guess what you are going to do."

"I can't let it go, that's for sure! I must calm down, then I will talk to her."

Scott added the list of clothes and money for purchases back into the drawstring pouch.

"Can you ask Val to visit? We have to find Sam's family but I think, seeing her tears, that her parents are dead. We have to see if she has other family to take care of her."

"Yes Scott, can I go over to Jason's for a time afterward. Please?"

"No, I need you to come home right away. Promise?"

"I promise, Scott."

Sufficiently calm, Scott went upstairs, he knocks softly on the door before going in. Seeing she is still crying, he reacts by instinct. He sits next to the girl before pulling her to sit on his knees and hugging her.

"I want you to calm down now. Stop crying so we can talk, Sam."

"You are very angry with me and disappointed! I don't know why I did this! You are good to me, and I am all bad!"

"You're not all bad! You made a mistake, we're going to talk about it." He squeezed her tighter.

"I messed up Scott, so much! What are you going to do? Use your belt?"

Putting the child directly in front of him, between his knees, he looks into her eyes.

"To answer your question, I never thought about using my belt. Using a belt is rarely my way, even less with a child your age!

A spanking with my hand, over my knees, yes. A spanking with a belt? It would be rare."

Having all her attention, Scott continued: "Disrespect, lying and theft are three actions which, for sure, win a trip over my lap, you understand? "

"Yes sir" she sniffed.

"Okay, tell me why I sent you to your room."

"I stole your money."

"Yes and ...? "

"I do not know. "

"What did you say when I asked you the question about the money?"

"I said it wasn't me."

"Was that the truth?"

"No sir"

"Okay, so today you stole from me and you lied to me!"

She looks at her feet. Scott lifts her chin with her finger so she could look at him.

"Samantha, did you know that what you were doing was wrong when you robbed me?"

"Yes sir" she said softly.

"And you knew I would be angry, right?" She nodded.

"This is the second time Sam!, I let it go on the pies, I shouldn't have, I also made a mistake! If I had inflicted a punishment, you might not have done this. This time, I won't let it go! Stealing is a crime! Adults go to jail for that! Children get spanked! You understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Sam?" He said softly, "Do you trust me not to be to harsh?"

"Yes, Scott"

"Well, let's finish it then! I will leave the shirt for your cover this time, but I have to repeat this lesson, it will be on your naked behind!"

He moved Sam gently and placed her over his lap, he raised his palm and started spanking. At the third descent of his hand,Sam howled and struggled. Scott was surprised, he didn't hit hard at all! Just enough to leave an impression!

"Scott please! Stop! I will not do it again!" She screamed.

"You will no longer steal and you will tell me the truth!" He said punctuating each word with a light spank.

"Yes, Scott! I promise!" She sobbed.

"As long as you live under my roof, you will do what I tell you and follow my rules!"

Giving another two last spanks, he stopped, tilting her to sit on his lap, she cried so much!

He was sure to have controlled his strength and spanked reasonably! She snuggled against his chest.

"I forgive you sweetie! Sam?" he asked, "Have you ever been spanked before?"

She shook her head on his shirt.

"That's what I thought!"

After a few minutes, he asked her to rest for a while, Johnny would be back soon with her clothes.

"Am I still being punished Scott?"

"No, I just want you to rest a little, It tires you to get spanked, but you don't have to rest long."

"Okay, are you staying a bit?"

"Okay", he sits next to her, she snuggles against him and falls asleep.

He then left the room quietly.

* * *

While Mrs. Bray prepares the items and sizes that Scott had asked for, Johnny shares how they found Sam.

Then he walks over to the sheriff, asking him to drop by to see Scott.

He tells Johnny, he would go around town to make sure everything was fine, then go to the Lancer ranch.

Johnny thanks him and then makes a decision that he will regret later. Thinking that what Scott does not know, could not harm him, he goes to visit his friend.

Finding Jason outside his house, he calls "Hi Jason!"

"Oh hi John!, What are you doing in town?"

"An errand for my brother. Your father is not here is he?"

"No, he left for a few days."

"Great!, Like mine!" But I have Scott he thinks.

"Are you coming to play for a while?"

"Ma! John is here!" He yelled, "Can I play for a time?"

"Hello Ma'am"

"Hello Johnny. Yes Jason, but not long!"

"Yes Ma. Thank you!"

"What do you want to do?" Jason asks

"Come on, I have a cigarette! Do you want to smoke it?" Johnny whispers.

"Oh yes, let's go! Here take the matches."

They walked behind Jason's barn, to smoke out of sight ... Well so they thought! The sheriff watched them from a distance.

An hour later, Johnny arrived home.

* * *

Lunch was ready and Scott gave Sam the clothes Johnny brought.

There were two nightshirts, underwear, two dungarees, three different tops, a skirt with a blouse and a dress.

"All that for me? Thanks Scott!" she said hugging him around the waist.

"You're welcome sweetie!" And he returned the embrace.

Sam told Johnny, delighted, how she had helped Scott fix the meal!

"Fortunately you were there!" Scott said. Sam laughed.

"And you Johnny, was it easy in town?"

John swallows! "Uh ... yes, yes! No problem!"

"Why then did you come home late?

"It took time with the clothes. I wanted to get the list right." he lied.

"Good," replies Scott.

"Sam, can you get rid of the scraps. I'm going to do the dishes." Scott tells her.

"No, I don't want to! I want to try on my clothes!"

"No?" Scott put down his fork and Johnny remained frozen!

"Have you forgotten that you have to do what I say? Do you want me to repeat the lesson I administered earlier?"

"No, sir! Sorry! I will do what you tell me!"

"Good choice!"

She did so.

"Sam?" Scott said.

She turned around.

"When you're done, you stay in your room, until I tell you, for answering back to me!"

"Yes sir".

When the dishes are done, Sam heads outside.

"Sam?" Scott reminded, "I don't repeat myself!"

Sam turned around and went up the stairs, stomping, slamming the door of her room.

"Johnny, you can go have fun for a while, but don't leave the ranch."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you?"

"No, take some time for yourself"

"Okay, thank you Scott!" He says but butterflies of guilt tickle his belly!


	3. Chapter 3 : I love you

I Love You

* * *

Scott climbed the stairs to Sam's room, knocked and entered.

She was looking out the window but turned around when she heard him.

He sat on her bed and pointing to the floor in front of him said "come here".

"Sam, look at me!"

She looked up from the carpet.

"I forbid you to ignore me when I speak to you and slam the door! Is that clear?"

"Yes sir, sorry!"

"I will accept your apology this time, but if you start again, I won't be so nice! You are to stay here until I call you as

punishment for challenging me."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the sheriff entered the Lancer property. Knocking and being asked inside he greets his friend.

"Hello Scott!"

"Hello Val! Thanks for coming! You want some coffee?"

"With pleasure! Thank you! Johnny quickly explained to me why you

I wanted me to come by. Where is the child? What information have you been able to learn about her?""

"Oh, it's a long story! Come, sit and I'll tell you,"

They settled in and Scott told him absolutely everything, how he found Samantha,

his suspicions for her parents and also her nonsense. He mentioned why he had to

resort to spanking and despite that, she has been constantly challenging him!

"She is looking for authority, Scott! It is clear, she is testing you! I have already seen this in children who are left to their own devices."

"Yes, that's what I thought, she found me as authority! Believe me! I understood that she had never been spanked before, I did not put any force at all, I used the shame of being spanked,more than the blows, and she sobbed!"

"She may have been alone for a long time, without limits and she unconsciously misses it "

"Yes, besides it's been a while since she was punished, I'm going to go get her."

"Scott? I have something to say before you do."

"I'm listening to you, Val."

"This morning in town I saw Johnny with Jason. They were smoking behind his baI wanted to intervene, but felt it's up to you to punish him. I just watched to see that they were not going to burn the barn!

"Jason's father is away, he must also have consequences! Would you mind seeing his mother and taking care of this for her? "

"Yes Scott, I will go over there when I return to town. Now may I meet the child?"

"Give me a minute, I'll get her."

Once again in Sam's room, Scott tells her "I lift your punishment. Will you do what I say in the future?

"Yes Scott! Don't ignore you and slam the door! Sorry, Scott!"

And, to his surprise, she threw herself into his arms!"

"Good," he said, returning the strong hugs. "I forgive you! The sheriff is here, come and say hello. He is a friend."

Back in the living room, Scott sat on the couch and Sam immediately climbed on his lap.

"Samantha, let me introduce you to my friend, Sheriff Val, Val, this is Sam."

"Hello sheriff," said Sam, glancing at Scott to see if it suited him.

Scott nodded.

"Hello Sam, what can you tell me to help me in my research? Do you remember your parents? What happened to make you end up in the Lancer's barn?"

Scott automatically wrapped his arms around her as she hid her face in his shirtfront..

"I know it's difficult Sam, but can you answer please?" Scott asked.

"They both died in an accident. I no longer remember the city, I was small."

"How old were you?"

"Maybe five years old." She looked at Scott again, "Very good", I'm proud of you!" He praises.

"And what happened after that?" Asked Val.

"I don't want to say. You're going to bring me back there!"

"Back where? "

"At the orphanage"! She covered her mouth with her hand.

Scott spoke: "You told me that you had never been spanked before, so were you treated nicely at the orphanage?"

Why go? "

"They didn't often punish children under the age of six,

with more than a hand spanking, I never got caught! But bigger children, it was terrible, I heard them being whipped with switches! One day, when I was six, I broke a window, without doing it on purpose! I was going to be whipped, that was for sure!So, I saved myself by running away!"

"How old are you Sam?"

"I am eight years old."

"For the past two years, did you live alone?"

"Yes"

"How did you do it? You are so young to survive alone."

"I was doing fine until I got caught here."

"You were not fine you were lying and stealing!" Said Scott "I think if you had broken one of my windows,I would not be happy either!

"You will spank me Scott but not the whip or switch!"

"Exactly right."

"No other family to your knowledge?"

"No."

"Well, it will be difficult, I will first go around the orphanages in the region, it's going to be long, Scott, weeks! Can we put Sam in an orphanage while we wait?"

"No Val!, Sam will stay with us until you find her family. I promised to protect her and I will!"

Sam turned around and threw herself on Scott's neck!

"Thanks Scott!"

"I promised it, right? Know that I am a man of my word! If I promuuse, I kerp it."

"What will your father say, Scott?"

"He won't be here for several weeks and, anyway, I know he will support me and respect my decision."

"Okay, I'm going to go Scott, I'll keep you posted on my findings."

"Thank you Val! Goodbye. Sam? Will you say goodbye, please?"

"Goodbye Sheriff."

"Goodbye Sam! Be wise and don't test Scott. He has every right to discipline you!He is responsible for you and you must do what he says! Okay?"

"Yes, Sheriff, I will be wise and obey, he will be proud of me!"

Scott nodded. "I'm already proud of you!"

* * *

After Val has gone, Scott offers Sam to go swim at the creek.

"Is it true? Oh yes Scott! Please! But ... I can't swim!"

"I will be there! Do not worry."

Scott hadn't forgotten Johnny, but, after thinking about it, he would wait for the boy to tell him by himselfand confront him tonight if he didn't.

So he called Johnny outside for the attendants.

They had fun all afternoon!, Scott threw them one after the other into the water, tickling them, having fun.

John and Sam laughed!

Scott showed Sam how to paddle with her arms and legs at the same time, she was gifted!

"Well done Sam," encourages Scott! "You moved from there!"

After a while, exhausted, Scott sat by the water.

Thirty seconds later, two wet children threw themselves into his arms! "Easy there, don't hurt me." he said, laughing!

"Scott?" Said Johnny

"Yes?

"Uh ... thank you for this day!, I love you!"

"Me too, Johnny." said Scott hugging him.

"I love you, Scott!" Repeated Sam, then added "I'm sorry!" and covered her mouth with her hand.

Scott grabbed her before she could escape. "No, sweet. Don't apologize, Sam!You have the right to say this, I will not scold you for it!"

"But I know I can't love you ... not for real. I am only visiting!" Her eyes looking at the ground.

Scott thought to choose his words carefully:

"Sam, look at me," he said.

She looked up, her eyes wet.

"I am the authority here, the adult! I am the one who plays, who protects, who cuddles, who scolds you, who punishes you and even spanks you! What you feel is normal! You may love me for those, you can not do otherwise! I am happy to play this role in your life, I accepted it in the second I found you in the barn! Do not be ashamed or afraid of this feeling! Never!"

Tears ran down Sam's cheeks and Scott, blinking his own wet eyes, struggled not to cry!

"I love you too Sam! For the same reasons that you love me! I'll always be here for you ! Like an uncle, even if we find your family!"

"What if there is no one?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"If there is no one, would you want to ... keep me?" She asked softly, "I wouldn't do anything bad or stupid, I promise you! "

"Don't make a promise that you can't keep!" He said, hiding a smile.

For he had already been having these thoughts, but did not want to give Sam false hope.

"We will wait to see what we find, and then we will talk. Okay?"

"Yes Scott" she said.

He hugged her powerfully, responding to the hug she gave him!

"Well, it's getting late, let's go back."

* * *

On the way home, Sam was running ahead, so Johnny took hold of his courage in both hands.

"Scott?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to say, but you're going to be furious." he said softly.

Scott stopped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm listening," he said.

And Johnny told him everything! Jason, cigarettes, lying about his reason for being late….

"Where did you get that cigarette?"

"I received it from a friend's dad a few weeks ago, it had fallen out of his pocket."

"You had this behavior all planned! You realize you lied to me? Your actions disappoint me greatly, John!"

John was fighting tears.

"When we get back, you take your bath and then you stay in your room! I'll bring you your dinner, then we'll talk in the barn when Sam is asleep. By that time I will be calmer. I can not discuss it now!"

"Yes sir! I'm sorry, Scott!" Johnny replies losing his fight with tears.


	4. Chapter 4 : LOVE AND PUNISHMENT

Love and Punishment

* * *

Scott finished the meal, while Sam finished her bath.

When she arrives in the kitchen, Scott tells her to take a seat at the table.

"Where's Johnny?"

"In his room, he will not be down, he is being punished."

"Oh, why is he being punished?"

"I won't share this information with you, it's between Johnny and me. Just like I won't talk to him about why I punish you."

* * *

They both eat quietly until Scott spoke again:

"Sam, the holidays are almost over, I have to go back to working on the ranch. I can't stay home all day. That's why I'm going to send you to school with Johnny."

"Oh no Scott! I can stay alone here, you know!"

"My decision is made Sam, it's final, I won't change my mind."

"Yes Scott."

"Okay, come with me to the barn."

Sam's face went white!

"I am sorry, Scott! I'm going to go to school and I will do what you tell me!"

Scott laughed!

"Good! I am glad you learned the lesson! I have no intention of punishing you! You can relax. When do I sit in the barn to spank you?I want to show you your household chores to do each day, before and after school. I want you to participate in running the ranch since you live here. I especially need to explain to you what I forbid you to do. We have safety rules here."

"Okay Scott."

"Clear the table, please. I'm going to take up a meal tray for Johnny, then we'll go."

* * *

Scott knocked softly on the boy's bedroom door, opening it he sees John sitting on his bed.

He puts the tray on the desk and turns to face Johnny:

"You eat, take a bath and put on your nightgown."

"I'm not really hungry Scott".

"Really? Are you backchatting?"

"No sir, sorry, I'll do what you tell me!"

"Good choice"

* * *

Sam loved spending time with Scott and he could see that she became more and more attached to him. She had an adoring look as he explained her chores.

"Well, in the morning, before school, you feed the hens, collect the eggs, milk the cow to collect the milk,and water all the animals. In the evening, after school,you will clean the hen cage with clean hay and check the drinkers you refill them if necessary.

"Look at me." Sam looked up.

"If you don't do your chores every day, you will be punished!"

"Will I get a panking?".

"The punishment won't always be a spanking, Sam. Spanking is punishment which I reserve especially for a lack of respect, if you lie,steal, disobey me. You can also have other punishment, extra chores, be grounded to your room, or another punishment which I decide at the time."

"Yes Scott".

"I forbid you to approach Tornado, the stallion, I take care of him alone! Stallions are strong, quick to move and can hurt you!If you disobey me on this, I'll take off your pants to give you a good spanking! You understand me?"

"Yes Scott! I will obey you! Promise!

"Well, you will start tomorrow morning," he said, and hugged her! "Come on, let's go back inside!"

* * *

"Get readyfor bed and choose a story, I'm going to read a little to you tonight!"

"Yes, Scott." Sam answers rushing to her room!

"Gently Sam, walk not run!" He corrected but her reaction made him smile.

Sam had chosen Tom Sawyer, "Great choice," said Scott.

He sat next to her on the bed, she snuggled against him as he read a chapter.

"Thank you, Scott!"

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For everything! I love you Scott! Please, I don't want to have to leave! I will do whatever you tell me! Please! Keep me!" She cried.

Scott also had tears in his eyes, lifted her and placed her on his lap, surrounding her with his muscular arms,

"Honey, I love you too, you know, you have to wait and see if there is family somewhere. I will always be there, whatever happens, I already talked about it, remember?"

"Yes, but I hope he doesn't find anyone!"

"Me too Sam, Me too!" Sighed, cradling her gently, she fell asleep in her arms.

He stands, stretches and leaves the room, his heart heavy.

* * *

He didn't want to face Johnny, but he had no choice! To ignore such behavior, would only increase disobedience and defiance of his younger brother.

Entering Johnny's room, he sees he had eaten nothing, he hadn't taken his bath and still had his jeans.

"Scott I ... ..I ... fell asleep!, sorry"

"You continue to defy me Johnny!"

Why is it your pillow and sheets not wrinkled if you were sleeping? in addition to all you have done, you lie to me, again?! Come on, let's go!"

* * *

Johnny follows Scott into the barn.

Scott sat on a haystack.

"Come here." He placed Johnny directly in front of him, looking him in the eye!

"So let's summarize:

You have planned your act, you promised to come home early, knowing that you would go to Jason's after I said no, then you smoke, and then with the risk of fire near a barn! You lied to me again when you justified your delay with the purchases, and I have to add the defiance tonight! I'm really angry Johnny!"

Johnny's tears flowed.

"I'm so sorry sir!"

"Sorry? Is that all you can say? John, I'm thinking about removing my belt! That is not my way, you know, but how can I do otherwise? To begin with, you are grounded for two weeks!You have to regain my confidence, Johnny! You lost it!"

Nodding through tears, Johnny says "I know."

"Now, I'm going to drop your pants, put you on my lap and spank you with just my hand, then I'll decide if you need a few licks with my belt or you think you deserve it?"

"I broke a lot of rules, I would understand if you were using your belt." Johnny said, crying, "So, yes, I think so, I deserve it."

"It's good to bear the consequences of your mistakes, I'm proud of you!"

Scott reached out and un buttoned the buttons on Johnny's pants, pulling them down to his ankles, followed by his underwear.

Then Scott stood up, "Johnny, go stand against the wall for a minute."

He stacked two bales of hay, to gain height, so that John is placed as a little child, so that his hands, his feet do not touch the ground.

"Now come here."

Johnny dragged his feet, on the one hand for fear of the spanking that Scott had in mind, on the other hand because walking your pants at your ankles is not easy!

Scott held out his hand and hoisted him up to place his young brother on his lap. He wrapped his left arm around him,hugging him for security.

The effect was immediate when John realized he was totally dependent on Scott, couldn't go anywhere!

Scott raised his hand and started spanking, unlike Sam, he didn't hold his strength much and gave regular slaps on the exposed buttocks, left, middle,right.

John never knew where the palm would fall! Spank, spank, spank, spank ...

"Scott please! Stop! I won't defy you anymore! I am sorry!" Scott ... I will obey you! ...

After a good dozen spanks, Scott gave a few more where his buttocks and thighs meet. Finally, he stopped, and let him calm down.

He lowered the boy, placing him on its feet, before standing himself.

Hands on his belt, he removed it very slowly, folding it in half.

Johnny's eyes widened, "Scott!" he said ...

"You deserve it, you know it! You told me so." He tilted the boy over the haystack, lifting the belt,

and ... threw it to the ground, at Johnny's feet!

"I'm not going to do it Johnny!, Partly because you confessed! But if you defy me again, I will! And no more lies! Look at me! Did you understand me correctly?"

"Yes sir! I apologize for everything and for defying you!"

"Pull up your pants."

Suddenly John threw himself into his arms! Scott, surprised, returned the hug, the strong hug. Seeing the boy's wince as his pants came upover the sore butt, he says

"It would have been easier with your nightgown. I forgive you! I love you! Don't make me punish like that anymore! Come on, come to bed."

* * *

In the boy's room, he helped John to undress and lie on his stomach.

Sitting next to him, he patted him on his back. Good night I love you!"

"I love you too. Scott?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for not spanking me with your belt."

"You're welcome, but I was on the verge, Really! Good night, kid."

* * *

Taking a moment alone in the living room to reflect, a glass of scotch in hand, Scott thought back to the day:The river, Sam's requests expressing her love and wish to stay, he loved her, really..He would go to Val in the morning so that he would give up searching for Sam's family. And Johnny!", he thought,"This is the most severe correction I have given him in his life! Having him gain height by operating as I imagined, with the bales preventing him from moving and totally dependent on me!"

He also hoped that the fear of the belt would keep him from trouble! ...

It was almost ten o'clock when he secured the house and went up to bed.


	5. Chapter 5 : The picnic

The Picnic

* * *

Barely asleep, Scott woke up with a start!

"Sam? What is it?"

"You said you weren't angry if I came in your room at night."

"I'm not angry, what's going on with you?"

"It's the storm, I'm afraid! Can I sleep with you? Please Scott?"

Pushing himself over to make room in the bed for her he pulls the bedcovers up saying,

"Come on, just for tonight!"

"Do you know what my father said when I was afraid of the storm?" Sam asks as she crawls in beside him.

"No, what did he say?"

"It's just God moving his furniture! You don't have to be afraid."

Sam laughed! "Yes! That is a very good explanation."

"Thanks Scott!"

She snuggled against his chest and he heard her whisper:

"God, please, between two pieces of furniture, make Scott keep me! Amen"

Smiling, he drew her to his chest hugging her.

* * *

The last week of vacation had passed quickly!

Sunday was already here, Scott and the kids were going to church followed by a late summer picnic.

Scott insisted that Samantha go, in order to meet the children of the school and the teacher. It will be fun, but Sam was sulking.

Scott had left Johnny, delighted, up in front with him and Sam standing behind in the wagon bed.

"Sam, stop this behavior, do you hear me?!"

With no response from her, Scott stopped the wagon on the side of the road.

"Do you want a spanking? Here and now. Is this what are you looking for? Because that's what will happen if you continue your behavior! It's disrespectful! Answer me, Samantha!"

Still no answer, and she rolled her eyes!, Defying Scott.

"Well, your choice." Scott passed the reins to Johnny, got out, grabbed Sam, lifted her under the armpits and put her on the ground in front of him.

"No Scott! Okay, I'm going to stop..."

"Too late!"

Scott put his foot on the wheel, laying the little girl on his knee, he lifted her dress. He delivered three good hard spanks with his hand, on the small panty covered behind.

He raised Sam, pulling the little girl's chin with his finger so she could look at him.

"Look at me, I expect better behavior for the rest of the day! You stop the defiance and stop sulking! You will answer me respectfully when I speak to you! Am I understood or do you need mire wallops?"

"Yes sir! I understand!" She answers, sobbing.

"Well, if you still need another spanking today, I have no problem administering it to you, but the next one will be bare! Am I clear?"

"Yes sir! I will be good! I don't want another spanking!"

"Okay, get on the wagon!" Scott hit the road.

Then he felt small arms hug him tightly around the neck.

"I beg your pardon, Scott! I love you!"

"Apology accepted! I love you too!" He said.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Bray! Thank you for your choice of clothes, they are perfect!"

"Hello Scott! And here is your Samantha! Nice to meet you little girl!"

"You too, Ma'am. Thank you for the clothes. Scott, Sheriff Val is not here?"

"No, he had some work. This is the teacher, Miss. Sims. Hello, Miss Sims, this is Samantha. She looks forward to coming to class tomorrow."

"Hello, Mr. Lancer. Samantha, nice to meet you."

"Hello Miss Sims." she said shyly.

"Hello Reverend!"

"Hello Scott, Johnny, ... and who is this pretty little girl?"

"This is Samantha, we are kerping her at the ranch for awhile."

"Good, hello Samantha, welcome to my congregation!"

"Hello, thank you Reverend."

Scott introduced Sam so everyone would know he was responsible for her.

The service was long and boring.

Sam had a hard time sitting still, which caused her to earn a stern look from Scott.

* * *

The picnic was fun, everyone had brought something for the meal.

Scott had taken ham and made two pies with Sam's help.

"Sam, you may go play. Remember what I told you in the wagon and stay in sight."

"Yes sir".

"John, I am making an exception to your punishment today. You don't have to stay alone all day, you can go play, but you also stay in sight."

"Really? Thanks Scott!" said John.

"No stupidity young man! Do not make me regret my indulgence! Should I tell you what I will do on your backside if you don't behave? "asked Scott severely.

"No sir, I know. You won't need to punish me, I promise you."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise. Alright, go play!" he said, giving him a little love swat to send him on his way.

* * *

Scott was happy to chat with other men, especially Brian, his best friend.

Johnny came running;

"Two people are missing on the team to play to baseball. Will you come?"

Scott considers his best friend Brian, "Like the good old days!"

"It's going to be fun!" said Brian.

Scott took the bat and hit the ball with extraordinary power. His three homeruns helped his team be the winning team!

"I knew you were the strongest brother in the world!" Said John throwing himself into his brother's arms!

"Did you doubt it?" Scott teased, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Suddenly, a lady arrived, pulling Sam by the arm.

"Hello ma'am, what's going on?" Asks Scott.

"Sir, this little girl says she belongs to you"

"It's true, what did she do?"

"She fought with my daughter Jenny! She deserves a good hard spanking! Are you going to deliver one?"

Scott looked her in the eyes, angrily,

"I'm not going to talk to you about how I discipline my daughter! It is up to me alone to make a decision!"

The offended lady left and Scott turned his full attention to Sam.

She was crying hard.

"Come with me, let's find a quiet place to chat." He said softly but firmly.

He sat in the back of the wwagon and placed the little girl in front of him.

"Why are you crying so much? Do you think you deserve a spanking?"

"No sir, you said ..."

"What did I say?"

"You told the lady that I was ...' Your daughter'!" She says sobbing, throwing herself in his arms!

"You are right, while you live with me, I am responsible, so I have the role of a father for you."

"Are you going to spank me? You told me that if I started again today, you would drop my panties! Please, Scott, don't do that!"

"I also said it depended on me! Tell me what happened."

"I was playing quietly and Jenny arrived, she told me to leave, that it was her tree!"

I said "No, the trees belong to everyone!"

Then she called me a bastard so I jumped on her! What is a bastard, Scott?"

"It's a bad word to designate a child who has no parents. I think it's not you who deserves a good spanking, but Jenny!"

"Aren't you going to punish me?"

"No, not this time, you can relax, but instead of fighting, you should come to tell me! You have to control your mood and not fight anymore, if you lose control, find yourself an adult to tell. This is a warning, if you fight anymore, you will be punished! It's clear?"

"Yes sir!" And she threw herself into his arms!

"Alright Sam, go back and play!"

Scott rejoins his friend.

"Are you okay Scott? Didyou punished her? Is that why you're acting so weird?"

"You know me well Brian! No, I didn't punish her. It is the other child who must be punished, that's what torments me. Excuse me for a minute."

Scott approaches Jenny's mom.

"Ah sir, have you at least disciplined your daughter?" Scott struggled to stay calm, breathing gently.

"No madam, I didn't spank her since that's what you seem to suggest! Did you speak to Jenny?"

"Yes, she told me that your daughter jumped on her!"

"Did she tell you why Sam jumped on her?"

"No"

"Bring her here, please."

"Jenny honey, excuse me for bothering you, can you come here please? Jenny? Jenny honey?"

Scott was so shocked by this child who did not listen to his mother, he just reacted.

"Jenny! You obey your mom and you come here right away! I don't have all day!" He shouted.

His tone of voice immediately caught the attention of Sam and Johnny, both worried about their backsides before realizing he was talking to another child not either of them.

Jenny appeared before him quickly causing her mom to be speechless!

"I want you to tell your mother what you said to Sam so that she would get angry."

"I said it was my tree, let it go! I tokkd her she was a bastard! And I think it is so!"

"Jenny!"Said her mom. "That's cruel!"

"Look at me!" Said Scott firmly, causing the girl to look up.

"Your mom will punish you this time, and you will obey her from now on! If you disobey me, if I hear you speak disrespectfully to anyone, children or adults, I will lift your dress and lower your bloomers to give you a good spanking with my hand or my belt! It is a promise!"

"Yes sir!"

"Also, you WILL apologize to Sam!"

"Sam!" he called, "Come here!"

The next minute, Sam stood before him.

"Jenny has something to say to you." Scott says with a firm look at the other child.

"I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't have said that about you being a...umm what I called you!" Jenny says stopping herself from saying the ugly term after Scott gave a shake of his head.

"Apology accepted!" Said Sam "I'm sorry I hit you too" She looked at Scott to see his reaction, he nodded.

"Okay, go play!" Scott ordered.

"Madam, I hope I can trust you to punish her properly. You sitting on a chair, the child bare bottom it is important. She should be over your knees, spanked firmly, your palm should be enough. Her feeling shame is more important than strength of you prefer, you can use a wooden spoon or a hairbrush. Discipline her and you will gain respect and obedience, I promise you! You saw the way Sam came immediately when I summoned. Compare that to your child."

"You can count on me! Thank you Mr. Lancer for helping me with my authority, and I trust you to discipline Jenny if necessary!"

"Good to know, but to be frank, I do not hope to do the job, and my belt was mainly a way to impress her. If you do, you will have no problem! You decide."

Scott spent the rest of the day playing chase with Sam and Johnny. Letting them be the pursuers, taking them on his shoulders tickling them, the kids laughed and had a wonderful day!


	6. Chapter 6 : The start of the school year

**Many thanks to all of you for your good messages. I know that translation is difficult, especially on the first chapters, but I think I can get better and better. I try with all my heart to translate it correctly, keep keep in mind that I don't speak a word of English!**

**STAY SAFE ALL.**

* * *

The Start Of The School Year

* * *

The next day, the big day had arrived, Scott went to the barn to look for Sam who had not yet returned from chores

The chores were done, but Sam was sitting on a haystack, Scott approached and knelt before her.

"Is something wrong, my heart? You are going to be late! Come to lunch. Don't worry, it's going to be fine! I promise you!"

"What if Jenny is mean to me?"

"She won't do it! Her mother punished her and I threatened her with a spanking with my belt if she started again. I doubt she will test me!"

"Did you do that? Thanks Scott! What if I don't do well to school? Are you going to punish me? Spank me?"

"Get up darling," he took her place, placing her in front of his knees and wrapping his muscular arms around her.

"Look at me. No Sam, I won't spank unless you give me a good reason to do it! I want you to be respectful, well mannered, to make an effort doing your best, the scores do not matter much. It is normal that you are behind the others, but we will catch up."

"So no spanking for a bad grade as long as I do my best? Is it my behavior that you consider first?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

She threw herself into his arms! "Thank you Scott! I love you! Come on, quickly Scott! I'm going to be late for school! "

"I love you too, let's go have lunch!" He laughs.

* * *

Scott dropped the kids off in front of the school.

"Have a good day Sam!" See you tonight Johnny!

They headed for school, Johnny sulking.

Scott saw Jenny and her mom and approach,

"Hello, so Jenny, should I remove my belt? "

"No sir, I did as you said! Mom spanked me with her hand! I apologize for my behavior Sir! Am I still in trouble with you?"

"No, you don't have a problem with me,.You paid the price for your behavior, it's forgotten! I want you to be better in the future with your mom and everyone! "

"Yes sir!"

"Okay, come on! You're going to be late!"

"Thank you sir!" Jenny's mother said " You were right, this is the basis of education! I noticed a change in attitude and respect immediately after spanking! Since the death of my husband, I have never paid attention to Jenny's discipline! "

"Yes, I understood something like that! ... She desperately asked for your attention! Have a nice day, madam!"

"Mr. Lancer, I ... I also owe you an apology for yesterday's behavior, when I told you to spank Sam, I must have made you angry, right?"

"Apology accepted! It's true that I was upset and thought of putting you over my knee!" He joked with a wink.

"It's forgotten, don't worry! Have a nice day, madam "

* * *

He went to the prison to speak to Val.

"Hello Scott! I have no good news, Sam's parents had neither brothers, nor sisters, just like her deceased grandparents!"

"In fact, this is good news! I came to ask you to give up the search, I intend to adopt Sam!"

"Only a few weeks and this little girl has melted your heart! Isn't that true, Scott?"

"Yes, she got attached to us, and we to her! She doesn't want to leave! I have the place and the financial means to keep and raise her."

"And your father?"

"He will respect my decision, I know it!"

"She is lucky! You will be a great dad! You are a strong and at times stubborn man, but you have a tender heart!"

"Stop Val! You sound like you want to marry me!" Scott teased

"You are a little too hairy for me!" Val replied laughing!

"I will prepare the papers and a judge will have to sign them."

"Very well, thank you Val! I have to go, I have a lot of work on the ranch. Goodbye for now "

"Goodbye my friend, I'll be doing it quickly!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at school, Miss Sims had entered Sam on the register.

"Samantha Lancer?" She asked.

Johnny was boiling with jealousy!

"Yes Miss, I prefer Sam!"

During recess, while the teacher was at the outhouse, Johnny slipped inside the classroom, throwing ink on the teacher's desk,

her papers and placing the open bottle on Sam's desk!

"Sam, did you do this?" Asked Mrs. Sims when the class filed in later.

"No miss!"

"Go the corner, Mr. Lancer will have to come and get you! The proof is on your desk."

"Yes Miss!" Sam sobbed but she obeyed. Scott was going to be furious!

* * *

Scott arrived around 3:00 p.m. to pick up the children. Thechildren were dismussed at the door and everyone rushed !

Johnny arrived and informed Scott that the teacher wanted to see him inside.

"Oh no, not the first day!" He thought as he entered the classroom and saw Sam standing in the corner.

"Hello, what happened,Miss Sims?" Scott asked.

She explained everything to him, and he sat down.

"Was she disobedient or lacking respect?"

" No, she was obedient and respectful, even when I punished her!"

"Okay, will you give us a few moments?" He asked looking at Sam.

"Yes of course!" The teacher answered

"Sam, come here!" He ordered, his tone was calm but stern.

She turned around and went to him, he placed her directly in front of him, between her thighs, "Look me in the eyes please."

She immediately obeyed.

"Samantha, I'll ask you once, and I want the truth!"

"Yes sir!"

"What happens if you lie to me? Tell me please."

"It's automatically a spanking on your lap"

"Well, you know what to expect."

Miss Sims was speechless before Scott's authority.

"Did you have anything to do with the pouring of this ink?" He asked.

"No Scott! I promise you, I did not! "

"Okay," his gaze then turned to Mrs. Sims.

"Did you see her come in?"

"No, not exactly."

"Another child could very well have done it, correct?"

"Yes, but the ink is only on Sam's desk and mine!"

"Someone is trying to have her accused, I sincerely think she is innocent!" He declared.

Suddenly Sam threw herself into his arms hugging him tightly. He gave her a hug in return.

"Thank you for believing me Scott! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Sam! And I'm proud of you for being respectful, even when you were unjustly accused!"

"Am I going to be punished more?" Sam asked

"We're going to stop here! Isn't it true Miss Sims?"

"Yes, of course! I apologize Sam! I should not have punished you without looking into this further."

"It doesn't matter,, Miss. Sims."

* * *

They joined Johnny in the buggy, and set out for the house.

As they drove, Sam turned his head, looking at Scott.

He saw her deep gaze, he could read admiration, respect and love! It was almost embarrassing!

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Thanks Scott! What if you didn't believe me? Why did you believe me? With everything I lied to you before?"

"You see the importance of telling the truth! I will always be more forgiving, if you tell me the truth! I saw in your eyes, your conviction, that you were not lying. Just so you know, if you can deceive me and that I discover it, even several months later, you will be punished! I will not forget!"

"Yes sir!, I understand . Is your father like you? Do you look like him?"

"You're going to meet him soon. Sam, don't worry, he's fair and a good man, but tough and that we respect!"

"Looks like you're talking about yourself!" Laughed Sam.

"Yes?... You're right, I guess I am like him! "

"Then I will like him!"

Scott put the reins in one hand, his arm on Sam's shoulders and hugged her!

"Yes! And he will love you!, Don't worry!"

Johnny, standing behind Scott wrapped his arms around his neck and said,

"I love you Scott."

"I love you too John! "

But Johnny winced discreetly!


	7. Chapter 7 : Jealousy

**Thank you all for your messages and your additions. . ****Enjoy !**

* * *

Jealousy

* * *

When they arrived at the ranch, they changed their clothes for chores. Johnny and Sam hurried for their work. Johnny taking care of the stalls and Sam taking care of the troughs.

"Sam, did you give Scott's horse a drink?" Johnny asked.

"No, he forbade me to approach it without him."

"He will be furious if you don't water his horse! But he will be so proud of you if you take care of him!"

"You think so? Okay Johnny, I'm going."

The little girl entered the stall of "Thunder", Scott's horse. The animal whinnied, backed away suddenly, nervous, making Sam fall.

Scott came running, after hearing his horse whinny, grabbed Sam by the elastic of her pants, hugging her!

"Are you alright? You have nothing hurt?"

"No, Scott, it's okay."

"What were you doing in there in the first place? I forbade you to go near him! You disobeyed me!

Go to your room, I'll be there soon!" Scott ordered, furious. "I have to calm down before I can talk to you."

"But Scott ... .." she sobbed.

"Now Samantha!" Said Scott, pointing the door with his finger.

Sam ran to the house, up to her bedroom and threw herself on her bed, crying.

* * *

Scott gave himself ten minutes to calm down before joining her, still sobbing.

He sat down next to her, pulling her into his lap and hugging her.

"Calm down Samantha, it's not like you, putting yourself in this state there, even if you have to be punished, explain this to me".

"I ... I didn't mean to ... disobey you Scott!, Johnny told me that I had to give your horse a drink , that you would be angry if I didn't, so I did. He said you would be proud of me!"

"What? ... what are you talking about? Are you sure you understood what he was saying to you?"

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry! Are you going to punish me?" She said crying even more.

"Let me tell you again, young girl, that my horse is forbidden territory! Whatever the reason! Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Well, I'm not going to spank you for disobeying me, since you obeyed Johnny, but your will be staying in your room tonight. I'll bring you your dinner. And you're going to write lines for me." he said taking a sheet of paper from her writing tablet, "I'm writing it for you first; 'I must never go near Scott's horse,' twenty times."

"Yes Scott, I will never listen to Johnny again!"

"Sam, come here," said Scott sitting back down on the bed. You always have to listen to Johnny, he's older than you and he knows best, but, you have a conscience and know right from wrong. If he tells you to hold his hand to cross a road, you do it, if he tells you to jump out the window, or to approach my horse, you do not. Do you understand? Your choices are your own, that's why I punished you. I promise you that Johnny will never do anything like this again. I forbid you to leave your room, use the pot under your bed if necessary, you are being punished."

"Yes Scott," she said, throwing herself in his arms. He hugs her tightly, kissing her on the head.

* * *

Johnny had finished the barn chores and was about to return home when Scott arrived.

"Come here," he said, sitting on a haystack and placing Johnny in front of him.

"Look at me,… why?" Scott asked, disappointed.

Tears immediately rose in Johnny's eyes and he looked away. Scott didn't let him go, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him.

"She could have been seriously injured, even killed Johnny! Do you realize this? "

"Anyway, you don't care about me!" Snapped Johnny.

"What are you talking about?"

"Since she's been here, you've only been taking care of her, I'm invisible!"

"Johnny, I seem to have paid attention to you just last week, why are you saying that?"

"This morning at school, you kissing her and wishing her a good day and not me!"

"John! ... are you jealous!? ... but wait a minute ... the ink at school, was it you? You wanted her to have problems with me!"

" Yes!" Johnny shouted!

Scott was fighting to manage his anger and temper. He pulled his little brother into his lap, hugging him hard with his strong arms, Johnny crying all the tears from his body.

"Listen to me Johnny, you are my only little brother, I love you! Nothing will ever change that! The heart gets bigger as life goes on. You will one day have a wife and children. Do you think you will stop loving Dad? Or me? Do you understand what I am trying to say? I love Sam, yes, like my own daughter, but I also love you John, one doesn't prevent the other, my heart just grew."

"Yes Scott, I'm sorry!" the child sobbed into his shirt.

"Well, if you understand that, you also understand that I cannot let pass what you did". Scott felt the boy nod on his chest. "Stand up please." and he repositioned Johnny between his knees.

"I'm sorry for this morning, I should have kissed you too, but I didn't want to kiss you in front of your friends. It's a mistake I won't make anymore, I promise. Tomorrow morning, you'll apologize to Miss. Sims and take whatever punishment she wants to give you, except a spanking. Since I'll deal with that now, I won't let her physically punish you."

"Yes Scott."

"You will also apologize to Sam, I told her that she should always trust you and listen to you, because you are older and you know more. I need to trust you to protect her, not put her in danger. I want your word that what happened today will never happen again! No more jealousy! Can i trust you Johnny?"

"Yes Scott, I promise you."

Scott put out his hand and unbuttoned Johnny's pants, lowering them and his underwear to his ankles. He then pulled the child onto his lap exposing his butt as high as possible, he raised his right hand and lowered it again and again, right, left, middle, with strong hard and firm slaps.

"Ow ... I apologize!, Ow ... Scottttt!"

"Doing stupid things is not the best way to get my attention young man!"

Scott made sure to put enough force in to get the message across, and after twelve good spanks and an exposed pink butt, he stopped.

"We haven't finished, this spanking was for the ink escapade at school. I'm now going to spank you for deliberately putting Sam in danger. Put on your pants and underwear." he said.

As Johnny got dressed, Scott unbuckled his belt and passed it through the loops of his pants, folding it in half, the buckle secure in his hand. He put his left foot on the haystack and rocked his brother over his knee, securing him with his left arm around his belly.

"Johnny, I want you to count each lick." He raised his right arm and slapped the belt on the covered bottom again and again before stopping. Holding the sobbing child by the shoulders, he still had the belt in his hand.

"Look at me, how many belt licks did you count?"

"Eight"

"Eight, exactly. A lick for each year of Sam's life, the life that you almost foolishly took from her out of pure jealousy! If you start again, I will take my belt on your bare butt for all of the spanking! it's a promise! Am i clear?"

"Yes sir, I will not do it anymore, I promise"

Johnny threw himself into Scott's arms! Apologizing and promising to be good. Scott tightened his arms, offering him with pleasure, the comfort and love the boy asked. He promised himself to pay more attention to the child.

"I love you Johnny, never doubt it! You're going to your room until morning. I'll bring you your dinner. Think about your behavior and why I was so hard on you."

"Yes sir."

Scott put on his belt and with one hand on his little brother's shoulder, they went back inside.

* * *

"Scott? Can I go see Sam for a few minutes before I go to my room please?"

"Yes, go ahead but not long!"

"Sam?" Said Johnny, knocking on the door.

"Yes?"

" Can I talk to you?"

"No, I'm being punished!"

"Me too, but Scott has given me permission."

"Oh well, okay then."

Johnny stood by Sam's bed where she was seated.

"I would like to apologize Sam. It was me who did the ink at school and what I did with the horse, it was nasty. You should know, Scott spanked me for all this, severely."

"You deserved it!" she said.

"Yes, that's right. I was jealous of the attention Scott paid you, but I was wrong. Scott says that his heart has grown since you lived with us, and that he loves you as much as me."

"Did he truly say that?"

"Yes!"

* * *

At his words, Sam rushed out of her room, down the stairs, and arrived in the kitchen where Scott was preparing the meal trays.I She threw herself into his arms, clinging to his neck crying!

"Did you ... tell Johnny that your ... heart had grown, that you loved me?"

Scott sat down, pulling her to his knees.

"Yes sweetheart, that's what I said! I really mean it!" He said, hugging her tight!

Scott struggled not to tell the little girl that he intended to adopt her, but the child's disappointment if there was a problem, no, it was better to wait until certain.

"Come on, go back to your room, you're still being punished until morning. I'll bring you your dinner."

"Oh Scott, can't I stay with you?"

"No Sam, I punished you. I'm not changing my mind, consider yourself her lucky that I don't add more punishment for coming out of your room!" He said sternly but teasingly, sending her back to the stairs with a tap of love on her bottom.

Scott sighed, he loved this child, unconditionally. His father would be home soon, he would keep Sam, even if he had to leave the ranch.

* * *

Scott mounted the stairs, taking the dinner trays to the children. Sam was proud to show her lines to Scott! He congratulated her on the effort and the handwriting.

After having put each of the children to bed, Scott lay down and fell asleep.

Sam woke up in the night, slowly entering Scott's room.

"Sam? What's going on?"

"I had a nightmare, I'm afraid! Can I sleep with you?"

Scott pushed himself over and lifted the covers for her to come in. She slipped against him, he put his arm around the little girl to reassure her. "I'll protect you sweetie, nothing can happen! I promise you!"

Snuggling against him she fell asleep. Scott closed his eyes until another voice woke him..

"Scott? Can sleep with you?" Johnny asked softly.

Scott lifted the cover at the opposite side from Sam.

"Sure, come on." said Scott.

"Scott?"

"Hmm?"

"I am sorry."

"I know, I forgave you John, it's over, good night."

And John fell asleep in turn, snuggled up against his brother.

'I wonder where I would put a Mrs. Lancer!?... on the carpet?` Laughed Scott to himself.


	8. Chapter 8 : The Return

The Return

* * *

The days passed, Scott had made a strong impression on the children because they had behaved these last days.

On Friday, Scott was returning from the north corral where he had repaired a fence, when he saw a convoy of horses in the distance.

"Dad!" He called.

Scott helped his father and the hands of the ranch to bring the horses into the north corral, luckily he had checked and repaired the fences!

Murdock dismounted, looking at his son, he looked sure of himself, confident and strong, something had changed.

"My son!" He said hugging him.

"Welcome home Dad," Scott replied, hugging him.

"Come on, let's go have a drink and tell me what happened during my absence, did Johnny behave?"

"Oh, it's a long story! ... You must also tell me about your trip! The horses are beautiful! Did you get them for a good price?"

"Yes, we did. I bought fifteen horses at a good price, once trained, they will sell for twice the price. Son, what happened to Lancer while I was away?"

"You should sit down, Dad, please."

* * *

"Sit down? Really? Is the news that bad? Is he all right?" Murdock asked, worried.

"Dad, Johnny is fine, don't worry. I just have a lot to tell you."

Scott took a deep breath and started telling the whole story, he forgot no details, Sam's discovery, his attachment, the children's nonsense, how he was forced to punish Johnny severely, after being challenged , ...

"I decided to adopt her Papa, the papers are on the way, I won't change my mind, even if I have to leave the Lancer ranch, I would but I keep Sam with me!" Scott announced, determined to do as he said.

"How can you think I'm going to let you leave Lancer because of that? Do you want a trip over my lap?" Asked Murdock, teasing. "I raised you to trust me my son!" Of course, your little girl can stay! As if she were mine! There is nothing you could do that I don't accept Scott! I will always be there with you to support you! Do you understand?"

"Yes, thank you Dad! I love you!" Scott said, hugging him.

"I love you too, son!" Murdock replied with a hug.

"I haven't told her anything about adoption yet, I'm waiting to be sure when I get the papers."

"Okay, you're right, do you think I should talk to Johnny about how he behaved?"

"You do what you want, but honestly, no, he'll be happy to see you! I assure you that I left an impression on him, Dad. I took off my belt!"

"Yes, he must have really pushed you to the limit!"

"For me, there is no need to come back to it, since then, he has toed the line."

"Okay, I'll talk to him but I won't punish him. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, it's a good compromise."

"Okay, I can't wait to meet this little girl who won your heart!"

"And she can't wait to meet you! She asked me if I looked like you!"

"So what did you say?"

"By describing you well, she told me that I was talking about myself! I laughed! So yes, she thinks I look like you!"

"Well, two months of travel and here I am a grandfather!"

"Thank you Dad! I appreciate you accepting her!" Scott said lovingly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at school, Sam was having problems.

"Where's your homework Samantha?"

"I forgot it, Miss."

"This is the third time this week, girl! What did I say I would do if it happened again?"

"You said you would tell Scott."

"I am going to give you a note and you give it back to me tomorrow signed by your father".

"No."

"You _will_ give this note to your father, Samantha! I do not change my mind!"

And there, Samantha had gone mad!

"No! I don't care! I won't give it to him!" She cried.

"Go to Samantha's corner! I've had enough of your cheek!" The teacher ordered.

"No! You can't force me!"

Miss. Sims thought quickly, she had two solutions, spank her here or send her home! No, it was not up to her to spank her. Knowing Mr. Lancer, she knew that Sam would be severely punished. She added the information about the child's disrespect to the note.

"You are expelled Samantha! You will not come back to school without this signed note or the presence of your father! Johnny, I'm sorry, but you have to go with her, I can't let her go alone at the age of eight."

"I understand "

"I wrote to your brother that you have had no problems, Johnny."

"Thank you Miss. Sims. Let's go Sam!"

* * *

"Johnny, let's go swimming and go back home later like we normally do!"

"Are you crazy? No! You already have enough problems! And I remind you that I did nothing wrong! But if I go swimming, instead of obeying the teacher, Scott will have my hide!"

"He will have mine!"

"To be sure! But why did you push the teacher like this? I'm not even sure Scott would have punished you much for not having your homework! He might have put you to bed early, restricted you a bit or added chores but no more! But with that! disrespectful behavior you did? He will kill you!"

"Come on Johnny! Let's go swimming!"

"I told you already, No! We are going straight home!" Said Johnny firmly, his voice leaving no room for discussion! He looked like Scott.

"Okay," she said resignedly.

* * *

When the two arrived at the ranch, Johnny grabbed Sam's hand to encourage her and keep her from taking off at the last minute. Then Johnny saw his father's horse and those of the ranch hands.

"What are all of these people doing here?" Samantha asked.

"They live here! They work for us" explained John: "In the cabin with all the beds, remember? I showed it to you! They left with my father! They came back!" John said, delighted!

Johnny pushed the door open, rushed into the house and into his father's office where he thought the man would be.

* * *

"Dad? He asked, throwing himself into his arms!

Scott was puzzled, it was too early for the kids to come home from school, but said nothing, watching Johnny explode with joy.

Sam stood at the door, looking at her feet, a guilty look on her face. Scott thought she was shy.

"Come here honey." He said softly. She approached. Hands on her shoulders, Scott placed her in front of him having her back against him.

"Dad, this is Samantha, my little girl." he said.

"Sam, this is my father, Murdock Lancer. You will show him respect and obedience as you did with me."

"Yes sir!"

"Sir?" Scott thought, that is unusual.

"Hello, Miss Samantha! It's great to meet you," said Murdock kindly.

"Hello Mr. Lancer, I am also delighted," she said politely.

She glanced at Scott for his approval which was not lost on Murdock.

Scott nodded, telling her that he was satisfied with her response.

Then Scott returned to "Dad" mode.

* * *

"Okay, sit down, both of you!" Scott ordered sternly.

"What are you doing at home at this hour?"

He noticed that Johnny looked him straight in the eye while Sam studied the carpet.

"Give the note to Scott, Sam." Johnny ordered.

Sam took the note from her pocket and handed it to Scott.

Murdock said nothing, he was impressed by the presence and the assurance of Scott. He had never seen him in "Dad" mode! He knew he could be severe with his brother, the child respected him very much.

Scott read the note quickly.

"Samantha, eyes on me!" he said sternly. Even Murdock flinched at his tone of voice. He didn't shout but was extremely stern. "Homework is not done, playing, disrespectful talk, being sassy? So much that Miss Sims couldn't manage without spanking you and had to expell you?! Sam, I want to put you over my knees now! In front of everyone! But I'm too angry! Go to your room! I want you with your nose in the corner!"

Sam fled to her room.

"What about Johnny?" Murdock asked.

"He didn't do anything, he just accompanied Sam, Miss Sims didn't want to let her come alone."

"On the way home, she wanted to go swimming, fortunately I said no, severely."

"You showed your maturity, John, I'm proud of you!" Replied Scott, taking the boy in his arms.

"Johnny, let's go for a walk, this will give Scott some privacy and I would like to talk to you about your behavior while I was away."

Johnny went white, clearly convinced that his father would spank him.

Murdock said nothing, thinking that letting it simmer for a moment would make his point.

Johnny followed his father while Scott, regaining his composure, climbed the stairs to Sam's room. He knocked and entered, closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9 : Difficult situations 1

**HUGE THANKS YOU to CCSquirrel for the translation! She volunteered to correct this story too!Thanks for the patience, for reading my thoughts! To **

**resume chapters slowly from the beginning and the future as you go! You are exceptional!**

**I will find a way to thank you my friend, even from the other side of the world! ... THANKS everyone for your comments,CCSquirrel of course!,**

**Josefhcord!,Rubyblue100!Susie!,Clients! and all the guests! your reactions make my adrenaline! thank you very much!**

**Stay safe and have fun!**

* * *

Difficult Situations 1

* * *

Murdock walked along the corral with Johnny.

"I beg your pardon Daddy! Are you going to punish me?"

"No son, relax, to tell you the truth, your brother suggested that I should not punish you any more. He considers that he was clear enough and that he left an impression with his belt! Do you need more? "

"No, Papa. Scott was very clear, I won't do it again, I promise!"

"Well, let me tell you, if I had been there, I would have done the exact same thing!"

"I know it sir".

"Okay, I won't talk to you about this any more. Go do your chores."

* * *

Scott sat on the bed. The little girl was facing the wall, as he had ordered her.

"Come here Samantha".

Sam immediately obeyed, how could she have been so disrespectful at eight years old?

"Sam, look at me. Tell me what happened, I read Miss Sims' note, but I want to hear your version. Iwant to know why you got mad, before I make a decision how to punish you."

His voice was severe but soft.

Sam told Scott what had happened and he listened to her patiently without interrupting.

"Sam, the part where Miss Sims says I am your father hit me in your story, I imagine how you felt it. Is that what bothered you and you exploded? "

Sam burst into tears and threw himself on Scott's neck.

"Oh Sam! "... said Scott taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly!

"You put me in a difficult position, I understand why you reacted like that, but I have to punish you, it's my job. In fact, I have been your father since the day you arrived, for everyone, but not really ... it's complicated! Your feelings are tearing you apart. Sam, look at me, I took the steps to adopt you legally, I'm waiting for the papers. I didn't want to tell you before I have them in hand. I made a mistake, your feelings must have torn you apart, I'm sorry honey. "

"Yes Scott!" she answers as she threw herself into his arms again sobbing. "Can I call you 'Daddy' then?"

"Oh Sam, is that the name you want? Well, yes, of course, I will be honored that you call me 'Daddy.' Oh my little girl!" He said hugging her.

"I understand, you must punish me, I was rude and disrespectful with Miss Sims. You should use your belt."

"Are you asking me to do that? Do you think you deserve more than my hand?" Replied Scott, surprised.

"I think so, I was hateful, I know it!"

Scott sighed.

"Sam, spanking is used to score a point on unacceptable behavior and to teach you not to do it again, right?"

"Yes Daddy" replied Sam.

"I don't want to use my belt Sam, get that idea out of your mind."

"But ... I deserve it! ..." she said softly.

"It's up to me to decide what you deserve. Come here, let's finish this," Scott turned Sam over his knees. He lifted her skirt, she was surprised that Scott did not take off her underwear. He raised his right hand.

"YOU ARE NO LONGER GOING TO HAVE AN EXCESSIVE RESPONSE AND YOU WILL COME TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS WHEN THEY ARE TOO STRONG!" He laid ... a slap of love!

"YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER, A LANCER! YOU WILL BE OBEDIENT AND RESPECTFUL EVEN IF YOU ARE ANGRY! OUR FAMILY HAS HIGHER STANDARDS OF RESPECT!

He gave a second slap of love.

Sam was sobbing and gasping, not from the force of the spanking, her father had never spanked so gently, but from the force of feelings in her heart, understanding, her father's love, security. "

"AND FINALLY, YOUNG GIRL, YOU WILL DO YOUR HOMEWORK AND WHEN YOU ARE TOLD TO COME BACK DIRECTLY, YOU DO NOT THINK OF GOING TO BATHE!"

He lowered his hand of love one last time. Leaving her to cry on his lap, then Sam straightened up and threw herself at him!

"Dad! I love you! Thanks for not spanking me hard!"

"I love you too my heart! Look at me, I think your feelings were too strong! You are eight years old! It was impossible to manage! I am an adult and I have a hard time. I think the slightest emotion on me you would have exploded, anywhere, chance wanted it to happen in class. I don't think you consciously wanted to be rude with Miss Sims. In fact, it's a bit of my fault, I let you consider myself your father, without clarifying things properly, we both knew our feelings for each other were increasing!

For homework, I bet you weren't coming more to focus and thought of something other than your feelings! I love you so much!" and the man hugged her strong and comforting.

"I love you Dad!"

"However, I will check your homework every day and you will apologize to Miss Sims."

"Yes Daddy!"

"Go downstairs and go do your chores. Do I need to tell you what I will do if you are still rude at school or elsewhere?"

"No Daddy! It won't happen again! I promise you! I'm a Lancer!" She said proudly!

"You always have been! Come on, go!" He gave her another little love swat with a kiss on her head.

* * *

Scott explained to Murdock what had happened and why he hadn't punished Sam.

"A Love spanking! I don't know if I've thought about it! I'm so proud of you Scott! You became a fair, good and honest man, you were perfect! You managed to confront this little girl's feelings. You are an excellent dad, she has a lot of luck!"

"Thank you Dad! I had a good example! I think I'm going to saddle my horse and go talk to Miss Sims. I'll just arrive when the clschool day ends."

"Of course Scott, go ahead. I'm going to get to know Samantha".

"Thank you Dad!"

* * *

"Hello Miss Sims".

"Hello Mister Lancer!" Her voice was trembling, this man impressed her!"

"Do you know why I have come to see you? I preferred to explain it to you in person."

"You came to discuss Samantha. I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't want to spank her. I thought sending her home was best to calm us both down. Do you think I should have kept her here? Are you angry?"

Scott smiled. He had noticed her embarrassment every time he was there.

"No, I'm not angry. You reacted well at the time, I understand your frustration. But, I understand Sam too, that's why I didn't punish her."

"Okay. Did I make a mistake then?"

"I'll explain why. Can I offer you a coffee or tea at the hotel restaurant? It will be more pleasant place to speak, like a gentleman of course!"

There, Miss Sims blushes to the ears!

"With pleasure, thank you Mr. Lancer."

* * *

"Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Tea please."

Scott ordered a coffee for him, a tea and two pieces of strawberry pie that Miss Sims was looking at with envy.

The man explained why Sam reacted the way she did ..

"You told her to 'give her father the note '. I have been her father for some time now, but not yet legally, which is what she wants! I want that as well. It's already difficult to manage the wait for me, you imagine at eight!? This word designating me her father, in front of the whole class was the last drop of a vase already filled to the brim! "

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lancer."

"No, don't apologize, you didn't know. It's my fault, I should have thought that her feelings were in turmoil!, I hid from her that I was waiting for the adoption papers, to preserve her of a possible problem. I made a mistake. Finally know that she could have exploded anywhere, don't blame yourself."

"Thank you Mr. Lancer, love taps? You're a good father! She is very lucky."

"Thanks, it's late, can I drive you home?"

And there, Scott noticed that Miss Sims had turned white!

"No ... thank you, I'm going to go back to school, I still have papers to be corrected ..."

"Very well, go to school then."

He took her back to school and left.

* * *

However, having almost arrived at the ranch, a strange feeling came to him, like a discomfort. Listening to his instinct, Scott turned around and, at a gallop, went back to the school.

Like a boy, he looked discreetly in the window.

.

What he saw froze him. Miss Sims pulled a mattress out of a cabinet and set it on the floor.

He entered without knocking, he wanted to surprise her.

"Mr. Lancer I ... she didn't know what to say, there was nothing to say. She was discovered. Please don't say anything, I can't lose my job!" She sobbed!

"Don't cry, I wouldn't say anything!" He reassured her. "However, I'm not leaving you here!"

"I can't go to the hotel, I can't afford it!"

"Who's talking about a hotel? No, I invite you to stay at the Lancer Ranch as long as you need it."

"Thank you, Mr. Lancer, but what will your father and the children say?"

"Nothing to say. I offer the protection of Lancer to whom I decide. My father will only support you and the children will not disturb you, I give you my word."

She said nothing but still wept softly.

"Miss Sims, my family is rich and powerful in the region. We often offer our protection, without question, when people are in temporary trouble, or in the longer term. Let me help you, please."

Scott put the mattress away. "This will only be useful if one of your students is sick! Pack a bag and come with me." His tone was soft but firm.

"Everything I already have is in my bag, are you sure you want to help me?"

"I'm sure, trust me."

* * *

Scott hung the bag from his saddle, climbed up and reached out to help Miss Sims get behind him. She was as light as Sam. Did she even eat properly? He doubted it.

"Hang on tight."

As he galloped, he felt her squeeze him tightly in the middle. He said nothing. If that gave her some comfort, he was happy.

* * *

"Hello Miss Sims! Son."

"Hello, Mr. Lancer. "

"Dad, I offered Miss Sims protection here on the Lancer. "

"Okay son, no questions will be asked. Welcome to the Ranch."

"Thank you, Mr. Lancer."

"Go show her the room, Scott, I'll take care of your horse."

"Thank you Papa, if you don't mind, follow me Miss. Sims."

Scott showed her around the house.

"My room is next to yours, in case of problems, do not hesitate to knock. Here is your bedroom as long as you are our guest. These sheets are clean, you can put your stuff in the closet. I'll fill the tub so you can take a hot bath."

"Thank you, Mr. Lancer!" She had tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome! No need to cry, I'm happy to help you, if only I had seen it before!"

She lost the battle with tears.

"You can call me Scott, Mr. Lancer ... he's my father," he said teasingly.

"Only if you call me Evi".

"Evi?, That's a very pretty first name."

"Thank you!" She blushes.

"Your bath is ready, the towels are here and the soap is there. Take your time, there is still a good hour before the children wash themselves. I will go to find them so that they will not be surprised to see you. See you later."

"Thank you Scott, for everything, you are a good and generous man." She blushes again.

Scott smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"I can also be hard and severe!" He said with a wink.

She laughed.


	10. Chapter 10:Difficult situations 2

**Good morning all!J'espère que vous allez bien! sorry for the delay, real life has taken over! I will try to do better!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Difficult Situations 2

Scott found the children in the woods, behind the house. Johnny occupied Sam by building a house of sticks for her. The correction he had inflicted on the boy had put the

child back in line. There was no more jealousy, seeing them having fun together was a pleasure for the man.

Sam spotted Scott first and threw herself against his waist!

"Dad!" She said happily.

"We are done with our chores, sir," John said, unsure.

"Did we do something wrong?" Asked Sam.

"Is there anything I should know?" Replied Scott teasingly.

"No!" They said.

"Okay, sit down, I want to talk to you." John and Sam exchanged looks, but they immediately obeyed.

"I offered Miss Sims the Lancer protection."

Johnny was the first to react. "Understood Scott, no questions will be asked."

"Thank you John. Sam ..., our family is powerful in the region. We sometimes offer our protection to people who need it for awhile. We offer the comfort of a room,

regular meals, security, even a job. We take care of the expenses if necessary. It is often for ranch hands, but sometimes other people we know may need it or even

strangers. When this happens, the rule is not to ask any questions. The person will talk about their life when they are ready. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dad. I won't ask any questions."

"Okay, thank you kids."

"Daddy? Is it a bit like what you did for me?"

Scott was taken aback by the question. It seemed so long ago!

"Well ..., yes, a little bit, it's true, except that you are a child, the rules are different: respect, obedience, and answer questions honestly. I'm not going to put Miss Sims over

my knees if she doesn't obey me." said Scott teasing.

The children burst out laughing!

"It's getting late, let's go home, Sam, before your bath, I want to see your homework, go do it. I'll help you if you need it.

"But it's Friday! I have plenty of time!" She replied.

"You will do what I say! The faster it is done, the faster you will have free time. Starting now,every night I will check your homework. I want weekend homework done on Friday evenings."

Sam huffed, crossing her arms and giving him a glare.

Scott felt his temper mounting! "John, start going home please."

"Samantha," he growled, "I want respect! You don't blow and glare at me!" He rolled the child over his lap, lifted her skirt and administered a single hard spank over her

underwear.

"Ow! ... yes Dad, sorry" she said sobbing.

Scott picked her up and hugged her. "I accept your apology, don't try me again!"

"Yes Dad!"

* * *

Later in the evening, Scott knocks on his guest's door. As she opens it he says,

"Evi, dinner is almost ready, would you like to come down? My father and I would like to speak to you in his office."

"Of course, I'm coming, thank you." She had butterflies in her stomach. "Did they change their minds?"

* * *

"Sit down Miss Sims," said Murdock. "Are you settled in? Is your room okay with you?"

"Yes, thank you very much, Mr. Lancer, and you Scott!" She said trembling.

"When you are ready, you can talk to us if you wish. In the meantime, as Scott said, we provide you with room and board, you can also load what you need at the

store on our account. there is no limit."

Tears began to flow profusely on her cheeks.

"No need for tears, Evi. I already told you." Said Scott softly.

"For everyone who asks, you just say you live at Lancer."

"Thank you, Mr. Lancer."

"You can call me Murdock. "

"No, I wouldn't dare! But you can call me Evi. "

"Okay, let's go eat." Said Murdock.

* * *

Scott went up to check Sam's homework and helped her with some multiplication she had wrong, but overall, she had done well.

"You see? The secret is to get started and finish early! Now, you are free for fun all weekend! Do you see my point?"

"Yes Dad!"

* * *

The dinner went well, as Scott had promised, no questions were asked of Evi. Then spontaneously, Sam spoke.

"I apologize for my behavior in class Miss. Sims. I promise that I will never be so rude again!"

"I accept your apology Sam, you are forgiven."

Both looked to Scott for approval.

"Sam, come here," he ordered.

Sam stood up and walked over to her father. Once in front of him, the man lifted her onto his lap, hugging her.

"I'm proud of you Sam! Apologizing like that in front of everyone takes a lot of courage!" He praised. Sam was delighted and hugged her father's chest more.

"I love you Dad!"

"I love you too, baby girl," said Scott. "Go back to your place and finish your meal." he said softly.

"The meal is good!" Sam said. "It wasn't you who cooked was it Daddy?" They all laughed and Scott swallowed crookedly!

"Are you saying, little girl, that my cooking was not good?" Scott growled softly, but by his expression, everyone knew he was just teasing Sam.

"No sir ... that is not what I meant to say!" She blushed. All laughed! even Scott!

"Rita, the cook, was gone with my father and the ranch hands, now she's back too! You won't have to eat my awful food anymore!" Scott teased again.

"But, no Dad, it was good!" She said blushing to her ears!

"She took her evening off to see her family, but tomorrow I will introduce her to you!"

"I beg your pardon, Dad."

"No apologies are necessary! I'm not upset, I can't compete with Rita!" Said the man with a wink!

Scott met Evi's eyes, she had tears in her eyes! He didn't want the children to see her cry! He got up, whispered to his father in his ear, the man nodded, okay, obviously. Scott pulled Evi's chair back.

"Come on Evi, let's go outside for a moment."

* * *

Once outside, Evi says "Thank you Scott! You saw that I was going to cry and you kept me away from the children!"

"That's right, why these tears?"

"I am sorry."

"I'm not scolding you, I wouldn't dare! I would like to know what makes you sad?"

"This, the interaction of your family, You ..., Sam is very lucky, you are a good man, stern, fair, kind, generous, humorous ... I've never seen a man like you!"

"Thank you, but you overestimate me, I'm just a man. Come, let's walk to our pond, it's pretty." He took Evi's hand without even realizing it.

"Let's sit down. I'm listening to you." "Scott said kindly, "only if you want to talk to me." He clarified.

"You must be wondering why?, why am I destitute when I have a good salary?"

"I do not judge." Answered Scott.

"I don't want you to think that I am wasting my money because I am in debt ... well, not like you mean it."

"I think you must have suffered a lot, I blame myself, because you've been teaching John for over a year, and I haven't seen anything! I apologize, I should have been

more observant!" Scott had tears in his eyes.

"How can you be so nice! Blame yourself? With everything you do for me?! "She cried.

Scott came closer and hugged her. Evi burst into tears and the embrace of his mighty arms.

Then she began her story ...

"I was born in Dothan, in Alabama. At the age of twelve, my parents died in a wagon accident. I was passed from orphanage to orphanage even to different states. I worked hard and did well at school, despite everything. At fifteen years old, an elderly couple adopted me. They said they would supported me, even paying for me to go on to a university. In fact they made debts upon debts on my behalf. I did not know this at the twenty, two years ago, I finished school. My adoptive guardians died that same year, leaving me their debts, their unpaid rents, my studies ...all my pay is seized by the bank, even while crossing the country to hide."

"Oh Evi! " Said Scott. "We are going to help you. We have the best lawyers in the country!" He explained.

"Have you ever met a man to take care of you?" Scott asks.

"Never. Is there already a woman in your heart?"

"Well yes ...", Evi's face fell! ... "but she is eight!" He teased.

Evi laughed! "You are impossible Sir Lancer!" She replied.


	11. Chapter 11 Clemency or Not?

Clemency or Not?

* * *

Days and weeks went by, Evi had been resplendent since her shoulders had been lightened by Scott and the Lancer protection. She thrived in her job and in her self-confidence. She was happy, which she hadn't felt for a long time. She spent a lot of time with Scott, he was smart, he had a lot of culture, wisdom about everything. She got to a point where she was looking forward to the evening to be with him as she missed him during the day. She thought constantly of his arms around her.

Scott thought of Evi too, every second and every hint related to what Evi had said or done. It made Murdoch smile even though he said nothing. He knew his son had found his second reason for living, just after Samantha.

Scott had secretly, with his father's consent, hired lawyers to resolve Evi's financial problems. Considering her young age when obtaining the loans, it must have been feasible to write off her debts where he would pay them back.

* * *

On Saturday, while Sam was going outside to play, she was stopped by Evi.

"Sam, could you help me fold the sheets please?" It will help Rita.

"No, you don't get to give me orders outside of school!" She replied defiantly.

"You are wrong!" Said a stern voice behind her, It was Murdoch." Go to your room! Scott will come talk to you when he gets home."

"No! I'm going to go play!" She replied brazenly!

"You're not going anywhere! Except in your room! Last chance. Do as I say or I put you over my knees, here in front of Evi!"

"You can not do that!"

"Want to try me little girl?" Her tone was harsh and stern, like Scott's, she chose not to push and obeyed. Walking past the man, he quickly slapped her butt, causing the little girl to run faster to her room. .

"Sam? If I see you going out for anything other than the water closet, it's a complete spanking! You hear me?"

" Yes sir!" She replied, her tone had dropped considerably!

* * *

Scott was informed of the incident upon his arrival.

"Evi, I'm sorry for her behavior, she will apologize! Thanks Dad, you handled it well. You can spank her too, you know that."

"Yes, but she doesn't seem to know!"

"Scott, please don't spank her, it was my fault" Evi pleads.

"It's not your fault, it's hers!"

"Please, it's hard to have your teacher at home ...!"

"You're wrong Evi, she deserves a good spanking now or it will only get worse!"

"Give her one chance? Please Scott!"

"Okay, I'll be lenient, for you, on two conditions, firstly you do not hide any of her misdeeds or misbehavior against you, secondly, if it starts again, the spanking will be more severe and you will not ask me for leniency, Okay?"

"Alright, thanks Scott!"

"You and Rita are going to have a full time housekeeper for the week. Samantha has to help you with all the chores. I'm counting on you to be tough and point out any bad behavior!"

"I promise you Scott!" Evi answers.

* * *

Scott walked up the stairs, knocked, and entered the bedroom. He sat on Sam's bed. No spanking, he had promised Evi, so he had to be severe in his posture and his words.

"I have been informed of your behavior little girl, come here in front of me"

Sam obeyed, looking at the carpet.

"Eyes on me!" He ordered sternly.

"First, Evi is an adult in this house, you obey EVERYTHING the adults tell you to do or you will be severely punished! Am I clear?" He had to restrain himself not to swing his hand over her bottom to score his point.

"Yes sir!"

"Second, my dad has the right to spank you Samantha! I spank Johnny if I feel he deserves it, it's the same. He can punish you just as I would. He can put you on his knee, lower your panties, use his belt if he deems it necessary, you understand? Repeat it to me."

"Yes Daddy, Murdoch has the right to spank me like it's you, he can even pull my panties down, he gave me a spank awhile ago Daddy!"

"Not hard enough, as far as I know, just a swat away from a spanking, trust me! Just so you know I doubt they would, they would tell me to take care of it, but Evi and Rita also have a right to punish you as they see fit."

" Yes Dad!"

"Okay, now let's get to your punishment for what you did."

The little girl's hands slid down her back in anticipation of what she knew would happen.

"I'm not going to spank you, you can thank Evi who asked me to be lenient. Without her you would already be over my lap with your panties around your ankles and your buttocks all red! You are going to apologize to Evi and my father for your cheek, my daughter will not behave like that! Understsnd?"

"Yes sir."

"Your punishment is you will help RITA AND EVI IN ALL THE TASKS OF THIS WEEK without exception. Laundry, meals, dishes, anything they tell you to will get up at sunrise and go to bed early, just after finishing the evening meals. You will realize the tremendous work they do to make sure everything is in order and you will never refuse your help again! I ask everyone to watch you and any misconduct will be reported to me! I don't want any disrespect anymore! If this happens Sam I pull your panties down and spank you right away no matter who is present to see it! Am I clear?"

"Yes Daddy! I beg your pardon!" She said throwing herself in his arms crying. "Am I grounded?"

"No, between tasks you are free to play and spend time as you wish."

She was only eight, it would be too severe to ground her too, at twelve maybe, but not at eight. She had to play and have time for herself.

* * *

It had been a tough week for Sam, Scott knew it, but it was a lesson he wanted her to learn. Rita woke her up before everyone else in the morning and she went to bed immediately after supper.

No cheek had been reported to him until Sunday.

Scott had to leave in an emergency with the hands of the ranch, a fence had given way and the horses were scattered.

* * *

After repeatedly responding to Evi's growls, Sam threw the entire laundry basket over the poor woman's head! Then the laundry fell to the ground in the mud. Evi couldn't take it anymore!

"Go to the office where I can see you, I want your nose in the corner!" She ordered.

" No!"

Evi had to be obeyed!

"Johnny? Come here!" She yelled at the boy playing in the yard. He obeyed.

"Loosen your belt and give it to me, please." He did it.

Evi folded the belt in half. "Sam, think carefully! Either you'll wait for your daddy in the corner of his office, or I'll take care of it here and now. You can lift your dress and pull your panties down. You know I have your father's permission to do this."

"Okay! I'm going!" She said, stepping over the laundry on the floor.

She obeyed. Finally! But what an attitude! Evi thought.

"Thank you Johnny! You obeyed without asking a question! Scott will be informed!"

Johnny was shocked by the laundry on the floor, Sam's attitude and at the same time Evi's authority.

"Scott is going to kill her! I wouldn't like to be in his shoes! Would you have spanked her?"

"Yes!, No choice! I understand what Scott was saying now, he should have spanked her last time! Put your belt back on, thanks again for obeying."

"I will obey anything you tell me! I don't want a belt spanking!" He said teasingly. It was Scott's little brother, same humor!

"You better!" She replied simply.

"I'll help you pick up the laundry from the floor."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Scott entered the courtyard, Evi informed him of what had happened.

"I almost lost my temper Scott! I beg your pardon! You were right, I should have let you spank her last time! I am sorry!"

"Sorry accepted, Evi!" he said hugging her. "I knew it was only a matter of time, she would do it again if there wasn't a harsh "stop" with a spanking. You did not lose your cool, you acted sternly, by instinct, she had to obey you! I would have supported you if you had carried on your threat. I have to do the same with her, trust me! I have clemency when I need it, but I know when I don't need it. A simple spanking would have stopped her behavior last time, I must be more severe now."

"I beg your pardon, Scott".

He gently stroked her cheek. He could be so strict but so sweet!

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her, where is she?"

"I sent her to the corner of your office, I wanted to watch her, only I saw your father, Johnny, and the hands of the ranch enter it."

"You punished her there, my dad will respect that, she's still there, until you lift the punishment, I guarantee you! I made her a promise, naked spanking where she is, no matter who is there to see it. I have to keep my word but honestly i prefer not to humiliate her in front of all ranch hands! I want you to go into the office, get the ranch hands out and Johnny. I just want you and my dad as a witness, make sure Sam doesn't realize you are emptying the office on purpose."

Evi did as Scott asked. Rita called Johnny to help her with the meal, Murdoch understood what she was doing. He ended the meeting by postponing it until the next day.

* * *

When Scott entered, the office was as he had requested. He placed an armless chair in the middle of the room and sat down. Murdoch was at his desk and Evi in a chair, leaning against the wall, Scott nodded to Evi.

"Samantha? You can come out and tell your daddy why I punished you" she ordered. The little girl did not obey.

"Samantha! She told you to come here! In front of me little girl!" Scott said sternly.

It looked like Sam had "flown". How quickly she found herself in front of him!

"Look at me! And explain!"

Sam recounted what had happened, recounting wrong on her version, that Evi ordered it started over and scolded her over and over again, at the mention of the thrown laundry basket, even though he already knew it, Scott almost exploded. Scott always reacted on instinct based on the wrongdoing, the context and the repentance of the child to be punished, but Sam had none!

"Samantha! It was a punishment! It is okay for you to be ordered and scolded! This behavior will not be accepted! Throwing the basket is disrespectful! In addition, you realize the work that it will make for others. It was rude! You could have hurt Evi! I made you a promise if I had more problems with your behavior. What did I say?"

"She deserved it Daddy!"

Scott was crazy! She wasn't sorry at all!

"You're wrong Samantha! Evi was punishing you as I had told her to do! Answer my question! What did I promise you?"

"Naked spanking, it doesn't matter where I am when you come in and who is there." the child said.

Scott must be severe, more than his hand! He was sure! She was going to be sorry!

"Dad? Do you still have it in your desk drawer?" Scott asked.

"Yes son."

"Give it to me please."

"As you want my son."

Quickly Scott lifted the little girl onto his knees, normally he takes down the underwear before, when the kid is standing in front of him, this time he did it on his knee, the aim was to spank her, not to humiliate her. He pulled up her dress, pulling her panties down to her ankles, raised his hand and spanked her five hard swats.

"Dad! Sorry, I won't do it again!"

Finally repentant! Scott thought!

"If we had only had the backtalk and the disrespect you would have felt only my hand. Throwing the basket, not having immediately obeyed Evi to get out of the corner, and the worst you think that nothing is your fault, I will be more severe! I'll give you two with the paddle! Get ready."

Scott warned her, he didn't want to surprise her.

Then he took the paddle out of his father's hand and slapped his eight-year-old twice hard, but he was controlling himself, they were actually louder than harsh on the exposed little butt.

"Ouch! Ow! Sorry Dad! Sorry Evi!" Finally! Scott thought!

Then he stopped. Pulled up her underwear and straightened her dress. He made her sit on his knees and hugged her to his chest. The little girl snuggled up to him, wrapping her little arms around him.

"Sorry Dad! I've been terrible this week! Do you still love me?" She asked through tears.

"Of course Sam, you were severely punished! Everything is forgiven! I love you!" Scott wanted to reassure her.

"I want you in your room, you're confined tonight, like always after a spanking. Get ready for bed, I'll bring you your dinner later. However, I advise you not to start over, or all your spanking will be with the paddle!"

"Yes Daddy! I'll be good!"

Passing in front of Evi, Sam threw herself on her teacher.

"I beg your pardon Evi! I will no longer behave like this! I promise! I didn't mean to hurt you!

"Apologies accepted my darling!" She said hugging her.

"Evi? You won't say anything about my spanking at school, okay?"

"No Sam! It's a promise ! What happens at home stays at home! Do not worry."

"Okay! And she disappeared to her bedroom.

* * *

As soon as the office door closed, Evi burst into tears!

Scott stood up and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Doesn't seem to me your butt was spanked. He said teasingly. "Why the tears?"

"Oh Scott! The change in behavior after the spanking is awesome! You're so hard but fair! You bared her in front of us but I didn't see a thing! You were quiet but tough! The paddle, only two is nothing! but for her it is worse than anything!"

"Yes! That's why you have to let me do it, I know what I'm doing! Don't ask me to be indulgent anymore! Let me decide."

"I will respect your decisions and support you. I will tell you about all the misdeeds of the children! Forgive me!"

"Okay, I forgive you Evi! Stop apologizing for that."

"Scott, I love you!" ... She sobbed more, waiting for his reaction.

"Me too Evi, since the first day I brought you back to the ranch, our hints, we both knew! "

"I can't hide it anymore! I think about you all the time! Our chats, you are smart, funny, beautiful! Tough but so sweet!"

Scott gave his father an amused look, he knew what his father was going to say.

"Scott, my son, you are a fulfilled man! Evi, you have my approval, you are whole in your feelings, he will always support you! And I knew it! The second you arrived, behind Scott, you were holding him like a lifeline! You already loved him, even a blind man would have seen it! You are adults, Scott you are responsible, I will not impose a rule, I will let you decide them together."

"Thank you for your trust dad! I won't disappoint you!"

"I know my son! I'll let you discuss this. See you later!" Murdoch left the room, leaving them alone.


	12. Chapter 12 : To make this day count

**Hello everyone, I have decided to publish two chapters this month, a little gift of confinement in these difficult times! I hope you are doing well and that it will bring you a little moment of happiness!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

To Make This Day Count

* * *

They had decided to woo each other for a moment, like a couple. Always without crossing certain barriers, respect and duties towards his father, without hiding kisses, hugs or "I love you". They were going to give each other time. The children were made aware of the situation.

Murdoch had asked Scott for permission to bring Sam to town for some shopping. He wanted to spend time alone with her, get to know her. Scott had accepted without any problem, much to Sam's delight.

On the way, Sam observed Murdoch.

"Does something occur to you my child?"

"You look a lot like him!, Like Scott I mean".

"Yes? It's a bit normal, since he's my son!" He teased. "You can take a look at what you would like for Christmas, at the store. Christmas will happen quickly!"

"I already have a daddy! That's all I want!"

"That is very kind of you!"

"Sam? Since my son is your daddy, would you like to call me Grandfather or perhaps Grandpa? I'll give you permission if you want."

"Really? Dad will allow it, don't you think so?"

"Of course! He will be extremely proud of it!"

"Alright! Thanks Grandpa!" She said trying it out!

At the store, browsing the shelves, she spied a magnificent watch on which an inscription could be engraved.

"Grandpa?" She called.

"Yes, Sam? Please. I found what I want for Christmas!"

Murdoch approached. "A pocket watch?"

"Yes! It's for daddy! I want to get it inscribed too! Please Grandpa! I don't want anything else! I promise you! I can work for you if you want. I'll take care of your horse or the others. Can I? "

Murdoch had tears in his eyes. Are you telling me the only thing you want is a present for your dad?"

"Yes! Please Grandpa! I'll work hard to pay for it!"

"No Sam, if it's your gift you don't have to work to get it, I'll give it to you. I will pay for this watch. You choose the inscription. I will keep it for you until Christmas if you want."

"Thank you Grandpa! I have already chosen!"

"Very good choice!"

Thank you Grandfather! Sam threw herself around his waist. He hugged her. He was gruff, not as gentle as Scott, but he was strong and she felt safe.

"Grandpa? It's a secret until Christmas. Promise you won't you tell daddy!"

"My lips are sealed my heart, don't worry!"

"I can't wait for Christmas now!"

Murdoch smiled, Scott was going to be surprised!

On the way home, Sam asked Scott for permission to call Murdoch "Grandpa," just to make sure he approved.

"Of course sweetheart! I'm glad you got along so well with him!"

"He looks a lot like you!"

* * *

Winter was beginning to set in and with it Christmas was coming closer and closer.

One morning in mid-December, Val arrived on horseback for breakfast, surprising everyone, but he was always welcome at the Ranch.

"Hi Val, would you come sit and have breakfast with us?" Scott offered.

"Hello, a cup of coffee would be nice, Thanks Scott."

"I have great news, I came immediately. Samantha has no family, her parents were only only children, the birth certificates prove it, her grandparents are also deceased, she is an orphan, the investigation is closed. Which means…. But Scott had already understood and had tears in his eyes.

"Yes! Scott, Sam, the judge signed the adoption papers! I got them this morning!"

Val handed the papers to Scott, the tough but strong man was shaking! It was too much for Sam, she got up and threw herself into his arms! Sobbing.

"My dad!" She said in tears.

"Yes my little girl! I'm officially your daddy! Nothing and no one can ever separate us!"

"I love you Dad! Do you know?"

"Oh I know my baby! I love you too! More than my own life!"

Evi also had tears in her eyes, seeing Scott normally so strong, so upset! With everything that had happened over the past few weeks with Sam's feelings, she could only imagine their happiness! She burst into tears. Scott had snuggled Sam against him on the right side, he opened his left arm.

"Come here Evi" he ordered softly.

Evi got up and threw herself on her shoulder as well, everyone used to seeing her in his arms.

Eventually everyone at the house was crying, even Rita, who didn't know Sam much but could see how she had become Scott's daughter before they even got back.

"Well, we've got to eat or we're going to drown with all this water!" Murdoch declared.

Everyone burst out laughing!

"Dad?" Scott asked, "Can I take the day off? "

"Yes, a ranch worker can replace you, why?"

"Evi, I'm going to keep Sam with me today."

"Really Dad? Are you letting me skip school?"

"Yeah, I'm taking you to Stockton to celebrate! Just the two of us! Do you blame me Evi?"

"Of course not Scott! I understand, you are a wonderful daddy!"

"Really Daddy?" The little girl couldn't believe it!

Scott burst out laughing!

"Really! But enjoy it! This may only happen once in your life!" Scott informed.

The little girl will not let go of her arm.

"I'm not going anywhere honey! Go eat!" When the little girl still wouldn't let go, Scott sighed. "Alright, take your plate and come onto my lap for breakfast."

"Really? It's the happiest day of my life Daddy!"

Scott smiled, it was his goal, he was going to make this the most beautiful day of his young life!

"Dad? Can I skip school too?" Johnny asked.

"No son, you have been my son since birth, no adoption for you! You go to school!" Said Murdoch. "He missed his son's angry gaze.

"Yes Daddy." Johnny said politely.

* * *

Scott saddled his horse and they both left, Sam cuddling against his back the entire ride!

"What are we gonna do Daddy?"

"You will see!" He replied,

First of all, Scott took Sam to wonderful stores, bought her two dresses, a hat, a scarf, woolen gloves and a porcelain doll that she looked at, it was an adoption gift.

"Oh Daddy, that's expensive! Thanks! Are you sure?"

"I'm sure! If you see something else you like, make a list for Santa."

"I don't believe in Father Christmas!"

"Maybe not, but you can believe in the magic of Christmas!" Scott replied as they left the store.

"I don't know, but I believe in you Dad! You are my best Christmas present! I don't need anything else!" She said innocently, not seeing the tears in Scott's eyes. He said nothing but turned into an empty alley. He crouched down next to her and pulled her into his arms, lifting her off the ground.

"Look at me honey!" She looked up.

"Thanks for what you just said, that's really sweet! You are an amazing little girl Sam! I'm so proud to be your daddy! I love you!" Sam was crying now too, as Scott hugged her tighter.

"Miss? Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the restaurant for lunch?"

"Yes Mister Dad! With pleasure! She answered.

* * *

Lunch was delicious, Scott ordered a steak with potatoes and green beans for both of them, Sam wanting to eat like him.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Dad, I saw a candy store down the street. I have never seen anything like it! Can we go look inside?"

"If you finish your whole plate well, I'll let you pick out a whole bag of candy! You'll have to share them with Johnny. He'll be happy, okay?"

"Really Daddy? A whole bag? Thank you Dad!, Yes Daddy, I will share ... Daddy!"

Scott noticed that she used the word "dad" a lot in her sentences, it made him smile.

* * *

Sam was amazed by so much candy!

"Look at this Daddy! All shapes and colors! Have you ever seen something so beautiful Daddy?"

"No my daughter, it's very pretty, it's true, it looks good too, but you have to choose only one bag!, Chose carefully, my girl!"

"Yes Dad!"

Sam walked around the shop, letting her fingers touch the different pots and her little nose fill with new smells.

Suddenly the store owner started yelling at Sam.

"Little girl, did you steal a candy? Where is your father? If you were my daughter, you would already be over my knees!"

"No sir, I just opened the jar to smell and look, I didn't steal anything, I promise!"

Scott, who was figuring out what to put in the children's Christmas stockings, was drawn to all the commotion.

"Sam, come here!" He ordered, his goal being to get his daughter away from the man. Sam immediately obeyed and took refuge behind him.

"Dad, I didn't steal anything! I promise you! I just smelled and looked!"

"I'm sure my daughter didn't steal anything from you sir, she is allowed to pick an entire bag of whatever she wants. Why would she have stolen? She's just a kid in a candy store! Did you see her put the candy in her mouth?"

"Well no, just her hand in the jar and her nose on top. I got carried away, please forgive me."

"Apology accepted, but luckily it's not your daughter where she would have been spanked for no reason!"

"Daddy? Let's go please, I don't want any more candy."

Scott put his wad of bills away in front of the man.

"Alright honey, whatever you want, let's go."

* * *

"I didn't steal anything Daddy! I would tell you and I would take the spanking if I had!"

"I know that honey! Calm down. Forget about this incident and enjoy this day, okay?"

"Yes Daddy! Thanks for believing me and not spanking me!" She said as she clung to her stomach.

"I would like a present for Grandpa, Dad !? Evi? ... and Johnny? Sorry, I spoiled your candy surprise!"

"It's okay! We'll find something else."

They shopped in a few other shops, Scott had found a beautiful pendant that opened in half, for Sam, in which he could slip a picture of himself on the right and engrave an inscription on the left. He also bought a beautiful ring for Evi. Sam hadn't seen anything, she was busy on the other side of the store. She had seen a small penknife for Johnny, a pretty mirror for Evi, and a wallet for Murdoch. Scott had hesitated on the pocketknife, but had finally given his permission. He would impose some rules to accompany the gift.

"Well, I think we have to stop here. I can't put anything else in my saddlebags! What do you say? Are you ready for a trip home, honey?"

"Yes Dad! Thanks for the day!"

* * *

On the way home, Sam was still hugging Scott with a huge hug on his back! Her cheek crushed against him The man stopped for a moment, the place was beautiful! A small stream flowed peacefully, the birds were singing and the parade of trees as far as the eye could see gave a scrumptuous view over a valley.

"Oh daddy! How beautiful!"

"Yes, it's beautiful!, Let's sit down for a moment, come here, let me hug you, my heart. My chest will be better than my back!"

Leaning against a tree, he guided the little girl on his knees and wrapped his strong arms around her! Squeezing her tight! He felt she needed it.

"Daddy I love you so much! What would I have become if you hadn't found me? It seems so long ago, but at the same time not that much, it's just… how much Daddy? Four? Five months? My life has changed so much! I should be perfect and not do anything stupid to thank you!"

Scott burst out laughing!

"Yes it would be good if you were perfect!" He said teasingly…. "No honey, you're a little girl, nonsense goes with children ... the fact of being curious, of discovering the world, even of answering disrespectfully. Everything teaches you a lesson about your future life. Each spanking or punishment that I give you teaches you a few things, and many of your mistakes will serve you in your adult life, even if you don't see it right now. The Lord put you on my path Sam. He made sure that I found you and he brought us together to be your father! You know Sam, I loved you the second I saw you in the barn that night! You too, I know, I had to hold back your love so that you wouldn't be disappointed if you could not stay! From today, December 14, you are my daughter and I am your father, for life! I love you Samantha!" Scott raised his voice at the last words and the valley echoed him back!

Sam was crying heartily against his flannel shirt. "I love you too Dad!"

"My daughter, I suggest that we celebrate this day, every year, like our anniversary together. You will not miss school every year, do not dream!" He said teasing her again. "But a hug, a drawing, a little attention for this day forever. Even if you get punished, spanked, angry, nothing will ever stop the hug that day. Even when you become a grown lady and you no longer have those pretty eyes sparkling with love for me! It will be our special day."

"I'll always look at you like that, Daddy! You saved me! Are raising me! Love me!"

Scott got up and rummaged through his saddlebags.

"I bought this for you for Christmas, but I want to give it to you now, for our adoption anniversary! Open it."

Sam looked at what he had placed in her hands and discovered a nice cameo pendant.

"Open it," he said again, softly.

She split it open, Scott read the inscription to her. "For Samantha, my amazing daughter, with all my love, Daddy." On the right, the seller had already installed a small photo of himself that he had in his wallet.

"Thank you Daddy! It's beautiful! I'll cherish it forever!" She threw herself into his arms again, and Scott wrapped his arms around her; hugging her tightly against his strong chest.

"Come on, let's get back home or we'll be surprised by the night!" Scott decided.

* * *

The second they walked in Sam looked for her grandfather. Finding him in his office, she showed him her doll, her dresses, her hat and most importantly, her special adoption anniversary necklace. Explaining that they would celebrate this day every year, "Even though I might be being punished, been spanked or angry! Daddy said it!"

"It's beautiful my dear! Your daddy made this day count!"

"Yes! I would like to give him the pocketwatch now rather than at Christmas, Grandpa! Can I? I know this is my Christmas present but please?"

"I think it's a great idea! This day is made for a gift like this, it's in my room. Come on, let's go get it!"

"Thank you, Grandfather!"

* * *

"Scott was in his room packing away his purchases when a knock rang on his door.

"Yes? Come in! Sam? Do you need something?"

"Sit on the bed and close your eyes… please Daddy!" She added.

"Okay." he obeys.

She came between his knees and put her arms around his neck, hugging him tight! She put a small package in his hand.

"It's for you Daddy!" To make this day count!…. Open it!"

"But Sam? How? Or? What?…. "He opened the small package and was speechless! When he read the inscription, "To the best Dad in the world! I love you! Samantha". Tears flowed from his eyes!

"It is beautiful my dear! I will always cherish it! Thank you! How did you get such a present for me?"He asked.

Sam explained to her Dad that it was her Christmas present from Grandpa and that she wanted something for him.

"Grandpa said 'yes'! I wanted to pay him back by working Dad! I promise you but he didn't want me too. He said "It was my gift from him" so he paid for it Are you mad Daddy? Did you want things that I pay for?"

"No honey! That's very kind of you! You have a big heart for such a little girl! I'm very proud to be your daddy! Come here!"

And he hugged her very tightly to his chest.

Much joy, love and complicity filled the dinner table that evening! Happiness could be seen on the little girl's face!

In the night, Scott heard a soft knock.

"Daddy? Can I come in? Please?"

"Sam? You should be asleep little girl! Come in!"

"I can't do it! What a day! Huh Dad?"

Scott lifted his sheets so that she could slip under. She hugged him. He lifted her so that her head was resting against his chest, and squeezed her tight.

"I love you Dad! Thank you for this day! I will never forget it!"

"Me either sweetheart! I love you!"

They fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
